DxD: Legend of the Guardian
by DxDBourne
Summary: Issei Hyoudou has had his fair share of surprises. But when a new [Evil Piece] is discovered on Rias' chessboard, things start to take a turn for the worst. With a familiar evil threatening their school. Will Ise and the rest of the Gremory group put a stop to them? And exactly what kind of power does this new [Evil Piece] possess?
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

_HighSchool DxD: Age of the Guardian_

(An original Fan-Fiction by Spencer Bourne)

 **Chapter 0.5: The Activation**

"Is it ready, Ajuka?"

"If it wasn't then why would I be reporting to you Sirzechs."

"Good, then have them ready by tonight. I know these were made for a good cause but I am highly interested to see what my little sister will do with it."

"I doubt she will do wrong with it sir."

"I hope you know that it's not because I'm overprotective or anything like that. I know very well that I can rely on the Sekiryuutei to protect her. However, Rias and her group have gotten into many life-threatening situations. Some of which worry me."

"In that case this was the best thing we can do. Mind you, it won't just be for the Gremory household you know. All devil households will be obtaining this new [Evil Piece]."

"I have most certainly taken that into account. This new piece will lower the death rate among devils and possibly lower the threat of dying out as a speices. It's like I said; these were made with good intentions"

"Well said sir, well I will be going now. The new piece won't activate by itself"

"All right then….Rias, please don't waste this opportunity"

 **Chapter 1: The Discovery**

It came as no surprise when I, Issei Hyoudou, woke up on the floor next to my bed with girls flooding the area on which I was suppose to be. I could see Xenovia's leg slightly moving about so I assumed that she was the one who kicked me off. Since there was no room left on my bed for me I decided that I had no other choice than to have an early morning start. On my way out I could hear Asia and Akeno sleep talking.

"…hm..Ise…"

"…No….Harder Ise….i want more…"

It sounded like they were thinking erotic things about me which made me smile as I closed the door behind me. When I got to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal I noticed someone who I didn't notice before. It was Rossweisse!

"Good morning Rossweisse"

I said that with high spirits expecting a reply but she didn't move her mouth at all. She didn't even look at me.

"Are you alright?"

Rossweisse sighed as she finally replied

"I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen soon. It kept me up all night and I barely got a wink of sleep because of it"

She seemed pretty worried about it but I just smiled and said

"Don't worry Rossweisse, it's probably nothing. Just forget about it and you'll be fine"

We, The Gremory Household, have a tendancy to get into lots of bad situations so it really wouldn't be weird if something actually did happen today. But I was confident that it would be a nice peaceful day like yesterday. Apart from the part where I get chased down the street by an angry bulldog but that's a different story. As I was finishing breakfast Rias, My girlfriend who had just woken up, came down to join us.

"Good morning Ise. Sleep well?"

Rias asked me. I wanted to say no because I probably spent most of the night on the floor but I decided against it and just laughed.

"Hehe good enough. You?"

I asked her. She looked at me seductively and said

"it would've been better if I woke up next to you"

Just hearing her say that made my heart pound. My lovely Rias always knows what to say to make me happy. Following that, the rest of the Occult Research Club girls came down and greeted us.

"Hello Ise"

"Good Morning Ise"

Xenovia and Akeno greeted me specifically.

"Ise, Darling! Did you sleep well?"

Irina ran and jumped onto my lap while saying that. She caught me by surprise for a second but I quickly regained control of my body and answered.

"I guess it would've been better if I actually stayed on the bed"

I said that while scratching the back of my head. Lately when she's around me her wings start blinking black and white as a reminder that if she does anything erotic then she will become a fallen angel. But nowadays she barely takes any notice of it. Irina then says this to me

"Well then maybe next time me and you could use the room that Michael gave me so that there's no one else to kick you off"

My brain was about to explode. The room that she's talking about is a room that allows angels to do erotic things without the threat of becoming fallen. They call it the baby making room. Anyway, that sounds absolutely amazing. I want nothing more. The amount of things we would do to each other. But I don't think Rias would be happy with me. I'd probably be better of dead if she caught me doing anything like that with Irina. I could even see her eyeing me right now with a slightly sad expression. While I was dwelling on that Xenovia came onto my seat as well.

"Sorry Irina but if anyone is going to be making babies with Ise you know it's going to be me"

Xenovia and Irina fighting over who'll make babies with me is exciting my brain. Just thinking about it is making me stare at their oppai which bounce every time they make a sudden movement.

"That's not fair Xenovia! You're just jealous that you aren't childhood friends with Ise like me"

I sighed as I listened to them consistently argue about it.

 **PART 2**

As we walked to our school Xenovia latched onto my left arm which is usually held by Rias and Irina latched onto my right arm which is usually held by Akeno and they leaned their heads on my shoulders. I couldn't see but I could tell both Akeno and Rias were staring at their old postitons which had now been taken over with eyes of determination.

"They may have gotten the jump on us this time. But I'll make sure that his right arm continues to be mine."

"I guess we'll just have to step up our game if we want to maintain those positions from now on."

On our way to our school, The Kuoh Academy, we agreed that we would have a meeting in the old school building which is the same building that the Occult Research Club uses. When we entered the building and made our way into the meeting room Rias all of a sudden stopped.

"…Rias, what's wrong?"

I asked her. But before she could reply I noticed it myself. The chessboard that sits in the middle of the room, which had all the pieces coloured red to indicate that Rias' peerage was full, now had a new piece on it. A fully white one to indicate that no one has possessed it. It sat right behind the [King] chess piece.

"How did that get there? And why is it even here?"

"maybe someone left it there by accident?"

Rias and Asia shared there thoughts. Along with Kiba and Koneko

"Maybe Ajuka-Beelzebub has introduced a new [Evil Piece]?"

"….If so then the Sitri household probably have it too"

I was really confused at the situation. A new [Evil Piece]? Is that really necessary? At that moment we heard the door behind us open and from it came Sona. She looked at us and then at the chessboard.

"I see. So you have also discovered this mysterious new [Evil Piece]"

So Koneko was right. Sona had already discovered this and came to see if we had as well. To be expected from the head of the Sitri group.

"Yes, and judging from where it is on the board I can only assume that it is some sort of protecter or shield of the [King]"

Rias said that. She then put her hand on her chin and after a moment of thinking she then continued.

"I am going to talk with my brother about this. If anyone knows about this then it will be him."

She then looked at me and said

"but don't worry, I won't be long. If all goes smoothly then I will probably be back by tonight. But till then, have fun at school everyone"

Rias then walked out of the meeting room with Sona. Leaving the rest of us there to ponder the situation. The first thing I did was look to Rossweisse and say-

"See? I told you nothing bad would happen. If anything this is a good thing."

Akeno agreed with her usual smile.

"That's right. And who knows, we might even have a new comrade by the end of the month. And knowing Rias' luck with meeting people I'm sure whoever it is They'll be a blast to hang around. Just like Ise over here."

Thanks Akeno, now everyone is staring at me. Such awkwardness. Oh well, At least they're smiling. After school that day, we arrived at the Hyoudou residence to find that Rias was still gone. I was sad that she wasn't here but everytime she was gone, Xenovia, Irina, Asia and Akeno would all attempt to do erotic things with me. And allthough I enjoyed them, they would always get interupted just before anything sexy would happen. Also, Ravel and Rossweisse would always scold me afterwards as well. But seeing Xenovia's or Akeno's or even Irina's oppai would always make it worth while. When I finished a cup of tea that Akeno gave me Irina told me something.

"Hey Ise, you seem tired. How about a rest up in your room"

She had a big smile on her face. I could tell this was clearly an attempt to get me into the baby making room. And although i normally would've been ok with it, I just didn't feel like doing erotic things right now. She was right that I was tired, too tired to do anything. Including baby making. So, without hurting her feelings, I declined.

"Eh, I would love to but-"

"But he has a small date with me in the bath right now. Don't you Ise?"

Akeno says something so seductive to me. No! I didn't plan anything with you in the bath. Speaking of which, a bath sounds really nice.

"I-is it ok if I just take a bath by myself?"

Hearing me say this, Akeno's expresion turns from happy to sad.

"How am I suppose to be your number one candidate for an affair partner if I can't even have a bath with you."

Seeing Akeno's sad face made me shame myself on the inside. I really wanted to have the bath to myself. But I couldn't refuse after seeing her put on a face like that. So with a sigh I gave in.

"Alright, you can have a bath with me"

"Yay!"

Akeno's expression went right back to happy and she jumped into my chair with me.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let my seniors get the best of me. So I will also have a bath with Ise"

"I w-will also have a bath with Ise"

"I guess the bath is the next best thing to the room that Michael gave me. I will also join in with Darling"

looks like the Church trio are coming as well. Can't do anything about it now. I started walking down to the basement where the pool was and entered a room that has multiple baths in it. We had to use these because the normal bath wouldn't be able to fit four people. As I jumped in the biggest bath and waited for the girls I started to think about what Rossweisse has said to me that morning. About something happening soon. Just as I started to go into deep thought about it my thoughts were interupted by the scene right infront of my face which had changed from the bathroom wall the two big breasts. My brain halted as I stared at them in awe.

"Enjoying the view Ise?"

I eventually looked up to see who it was. It was Xenovia. I could stare at her Oppai all day.

"Aw! No fair Xenovia I said I was going to do that!"

Irina shouted as she jumped in bath, pushed Xenovia aside and shoved my face into her oppai. Her wings started blinking but she took no notice of it and instead squeezed my face into her breasts even harder. I started getting an intense nosebleed. At that moment I could feel someone get in the bath from behind me and I could feel a massive pair of oppai on my back. I was going to die of bloodloss at this rate. I assumed it was Akeno but when I finally got released from Irina's grasp I look over my shoulder and saw Crimson red hair. I would know that hair anywhere. It's the hair that belongs to the woman I love.

"Having fun Ise? How about I hug you from the front"

Rias says that to me. I wanted to say yes so badly but my brain had stopped working due to the amazing feeling on my back. Rias let out one of those giggles that makes my nose bleed like hell. So i just sat there with her head rested on my shoulder as well as Xenovia and Irina latched onto my right and left arm. Akeno and Asia sat across from me with determined eyes.

"Looks like they beat us to him"

"I guess we will have to t-try harder next time"

After some time in the bath Rias unexpectedly got up and said

"Well, we've had our fun but now I want to have a meeting with everyone in the VIP room"

"About what? Did something happen?"

The moment I asked her it dawned on me but I got a reply anyway

"My meeting with my brother went smooth as planned so I want to discuss with everyone about this new [Evil Piece]"

"Oh right, What's it called? And what special abilities does it have?"

Asia questioned but Rias kept walking to the exit

"Questions will be answered in the meeting. The Sitri group will be joining us so don't keep them waiting"

I was very curious as to what this new piece was called and what it does. Rias suggested that it was some form of protector for the [King] piece. It didn't matter though because we were about to have all our questions answered.

 **PART 3**

As we entered the VIP room of the Hyoudou Residence, I noticed everyone was staring at me. I looked around and noticed that I was the last one to arrive. Azazel looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like we're all here, let the meeting commence"

And so the disscusion about the new [Evil Piece] began

"So, Rias, seen as your talk with your brother went smoothly I'm sure you can fill us in on the details. If you don't mind I'll ask the first question. What is this new piece called exactly?"

Sona asked the first question and after a sip of tea Rias answered

"It's called the [Guardian] piece"

After hearing the name some whispers floated around the room. Mostly from the Sitri group.

"This new piece is basically the [King]'s Guardian and protects the [King] until the possessor dies. That's the short version at least"

So the new piece is called the [Guardian]. That sounds like an important role to fill. It also sounds pretty cool. I wonder if it's got all the abilities and strengths of the other piece's. Suddenly, as if reading my mind which she has a habit of doing, Koneko asked it

"What are the [Guardian]'s strengths and abilities?"

"The [Guardian] is kind of like a [Pawn]. It can harness the abilities of the other piece's and use them to his/her advantage. However, unlike the [Pawn] the [Guardian] can promote multiple times at once. Meaning that the possesser can promote to both [Bishop] and [Rook] at the same time. They can also promote to [King] with permission for a short period of time whilst the original [King] gets put in a shield of invulnerability and get's healed."

Wow. That sounds like a very powerful piece. It sort of seems like a heavily upgraded version of the [Pawn] but that doesn't make it any less cool than it already is.

"That sounds useful. Speaking of which, have you or Sona got your eyes on someone who could obtain that piece yet?"

I asked them both but Azazel replied for the both of them.

"It's only been just over a day since the [Guardian] piece was activated Ise. It will take a little more time for them to find someone capable of possessing such a strong and important piece"

"Agreed, someone with that kind of power will most definitely be difficult to find"

Rias finished answering my question. The rest of the meeting went on talking about unnecessary things until Rias changed the subject and started talking about something Sirzechs had told her on her way back here.

"It's not confirmed but my brother thinks that someone is trying to target the school."

Hearing this, everyone's senses were automatically put on high alert.

"Do we have any leads on who it is?"

Kiba asked but Rias shook her head

"Unfortunatley no one has any idea who it could be. Not even my brother"

Who could possibly be targeting the school? Just then I thought of who it could be so I shared my thoughts

"Do you think whoever it is is related to Qlippoth?"

Whispers started going around again when I asked. Rias put her hand on her chin.

"Well, whoever it is, they must be dangerous. So I want everyone on high alert at all times during school. Got it?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Yes!""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We all replied and with that the meeting ended.

As it was getting late and the Sitri group plus Kiba and Gasper went home. I decided to have a nice hot shower before going to bed. So I stripped naked and turned the nozzle so it was facing the red circle. As I was in there I closed my eyes and went into deep thought about this person that's targeting the school. I mainly thought about who it could be but I couldn't think of someone who's dumb enough to attack a school full of powerful devils. At that moment I felt someone grab onto me along with the amazing feeling of oppai against my chest. I opened my eyes to discover Rias fully nude in the shower with me. All I could do was stare at her amazing oppai.

"…Ise?"

she asked with a slight bit of sadness in her voice

"Yes?"

"Just in case you were wondering. If I ever do get someone to possess the [Guardian] piece, I promise you that they won't replace you"

She said something which I hadn't actually thought of until now. But it didn't matter because of what she said

"i don't know why you would say that, I'm pretty sure I'm irreplaceable"

After hearing me she put a smile on her face and looked me in the eyes

"I couldn't agree more"

She then put her hands gently on my cheeks

"…Ise..i love you"

She said as her lips made contact with mine. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her back. We kissed for a while and at one point I started to think she would never pull away. But our kiss was interuppted by the sound of someone coming out of the water. I looked over at the bath and saw a fully naked Ophis who was panting.

"I, was under for 35 minutes"

35 Minutes!? That's longer than the time I've been in the shower. Ophis looks at me who is also naked.

"Ise? Are you breeding again?"

W-w-what!? Breeding? No I was just…damn it! You ruined the moment Ophis! Rias just laughed as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. As she was leaving she said looked at me and Ophis and said

"I'll leave you two to it"

and she left with a heavy giggle. I looked at Ophis who was looking at me with keen eyes. Neither if us said anything for a couple of minutes until Ophis broke the silence.

"Mind if I join you?"

It was at that point that my brain halted. Join me?! This shower started out fine now it was just plain weird. However, no matter what I said, The Dragon God jumped out of the bath and entered the shower with me. I sighed as Ophis sat down and hugged my leg. This was definitely a shower that I wasn't forgetting anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Substitute

**Chapter 2: The Substitute**

The day after we had learned about the new [Guardian] piece started off pretty normal. I woke up on the floor next to my bed that again had girls all over it. Although this time Xenovia wasn't there which got me thinking, Who the hell kicked me off the bed!? As I went to grab the doorknob to leave my room it got swung open from the other side which caused me to slip and fall onto the person that opened the door. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of oppai along with a familiar voice.

"I-Ise what are you doing?"

It was my manager, Ravel Pheonix.

"Oh hi Ravel-"

I quickly realised that I was on top of her and got up immediately.

"I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me"

"No it was my fault, I..i should've been more careful"

Ravel said it with a red face and I helped her up as she continued.

"I was coming to see if you were awake. Because you didn't wake up at the normal time"

Oh crap! I was so routine with being kicked off my bed that I didn't realise the alarm had gone off. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen as I always do. But as I was making my breakfast I heard a faint splash sound coming from basement which is where the underground swimming pool is located. When I got down there I saw Xenovia doing laps in the pool. I watched for a bit until she noticed me and stopped. She got out of the pool to reveal that she was wearing a basically see through bikini.

"Hey X-Xenovia. W-what are you wearing? No! I mean, what are you doing in the pool so early in the morning?"

Xenovia giggled as she came over to me and put her towel around her.

"I'm practising for the Athletics swimming competition. I want to beat Irina once and for and prove myself as the best woman athlete in the Kuoh Academy"

Oh. that was an unusually normal reply. Usually she would say something related to baby making.

"And of course, if I win, Irina will be forced to give me the doorknob to the room that Michael gave her. After an argument between me and her, we decided that a bet would be put in place. If I win, I get to use the doorknob and vice versa"

Aaaand there's the erotic comment that was missing. But wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?! iIt's my body after all!

"Hang on a second Xenovia, d-don't I get a say in this?"

"Alright then, have your say"

"…"

Welp, she got me there. I was not expecting to actually be able to have a say so I just sat there in confusion. Xenovia giggled again and asked me something else.

"So now that your know the terms, who are you rooting for?"

W-w-w-what? Rooting for? I don't know? Both! Neither! I can't decide. At that moment, Irina came down and saw the two of us.

"Waah! Xenovia! That's not fair! You promised that we would decide who gets Ise after the race"

Irina then ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry Darling, I will beat Xenovia and then we can finally use the baby making without any interuptions"

Irina says that with very high hopes. Damn it! I still don't know who to root for now. I guess I can just worry about that when the time comes. Once everyone was ready we set out for the school. Just as we entered the school grounds I felt a very strange feeling go down my spine. Rias noticed my change of expression.

"Ise what's wrong"

Just as she said it everyone else got the same feeling. And all our senses were immediately put on alert.

"What was that feeling?"

"Something's telling me that today won't be a normal day"

Akeno and Kiba shared their thoughts as well as Gasper and Koneko

"W-what's happening?"

"…Could it be the person that's targeting the school?"

Everyone was looking around the campus to see if they could find anything suspicious. Looks like Rossweisse's worries were about to come true. Rias then answered Koneko's question.

"Possibly, but no matter what I want everyone to be on the lookout for anything peculiar. Got it?

We all nodded our heads in agreement as we headed to class. As the day went by I had my eye on anything and everything that looked unusual or suspicious. I did see one person wearing a coat leaning against a tree during lunch but that turned out to be the First years science teacher Mr. Nagano. At my last class of the day I walked into my classroom with my guard down. I sat on my chair at the back of the classroom as always and went into thought. I could've sworn something was going to happen today. As the lesson started the teacher spoke up.

"Good afternoon everyone. Your normal teacher is out sick today so I will be taking todays lesson"

As soon as I heard that voice I knew who it was. That voice belonged to someone who I've hated since the moment I laid eyes on them. A voice that irritated me every time they spoke. That voice belonged to none other than former church exorsist Freed.

"Ahem, now let's begin with todays lesson about-"

I almost couldn't believe it. Freed was really alive? But how? I thought we had defeated him once and for all back when I first activated [Juggernaut Drive]. He hadn't laid eyes on me yet. I was hoping that this was some figment of my imagination but as much as it pained me to believe, Freed was really here and he was about to cause trouble. I really wanted to notify Rias but I can't do that infront of all my fellow students. I took a quick look behind me and noticed that Asia had also realised who it was and was looking at me with a worried face. She also wanted to notify Rias but was unable to do it because then our identities would be revealed. So instead of panicking I just stayed calm listened but I kept my eyes on Freed the whole time. He was most likely going to do something soon. A couple of minutes went by and he didn't show any signs of attacking, Though I still didn't let my guard down. Then, Half way through the lesson, He stopped drawing on the board and spoke.

"Class dismissed, everyone except Mr. Hyoudou and Miss. Argento may leave"

…

 **PART 2**

Everyone in the class stared at him in confusion, and then stared at me and Asia. Eventually, someone spoke up.

"B-but sir, class doesn't end until the bell rings."

After a student said that, Freed turned around and revealed eyes that were blood red and shining. He stared at me and shouted.

"I said Class Dissmissed!"

As he said that he summoned a massive wind gust and blew all of us to the back of the room. Lots of people started running out of the room screaming. After a minute or two it was just me and Asia in the room.

"Well, well. If it isn't the perverted Sekiryuutei and the bitch from the church. I had a feeling that you guys would be here."

Freed said that with that irritating voice of his.

"No games now Freed, I want to know why you're here targeting the school. Or how you're alive in the first place"

I really wanted to summon my Sacred gear but there were many students watching from the classroom window. I turned to Asia.

"Asia"

"I know, we can't fight him like we normally do. But I don't know any other way we can defeat him"

Looks like she knew what I was going to say. To be expected from my cute little Asia. But she was right. There is no way we can defeat him unless we reveal our devil powers to the students of the school. I looked at Freed with eyes of hatred.

"Freed, your evil doings in this world are over! Prepare to get hammered!"

Freed just laughed as he pulled out a shiny staff from behind the teachers desk. Both me and Asia were shocked when we saw it.

"Like what you see? Ha! With this holy spear I will kill all the devils of the Gremory group and become the most powerful demon who ever lived. And right after I've killed the Sekiryuutei I will rip off the bitch's head and devour her insides!"

"Go eat a bag of dicks!"

I yelled at him but in return I got a lightning fast punch to the face which threw me back against the wall. He then grabbed Asia by the throat and lifted her in the air.

"Change of plans, I'll just kill the bitch Now!"

He said as he pointed his Holy spear to her throat. I couldn't just sit there and watch her die, I would never forgive myself. So, despite being watched by all the second years and teachers, I summoned my Sacred gear to my hand.

"I don't care if the world finds out that I'm a devil. I will never let you hurt Asia! She's like a sister to me so don't you dare lay a finger on her again!"

I said as I lunged forward, I went to thrust my fist into his face but he just stopped it with his hand. I was speechless. The Freed that we know was never this strong. He must've been training ever since we defeated him in the underworld.

"Don't think for a second that I am as weak as before. With my power I could take on the whole Gremory group and still win!"

He sure knows how to be cocky. His grab on my hand was too strong for me to pull away, so he lifted me up with left hand while still having Asia in his right hand and after summoning a gust of wind, he thrusted me through the roof. After most of the smoke cleared I look around and saw Rias and Akeno who were staring at me like I had just blown up the earth.

"Um, I can explain-"

I started but my sentence was interuppted by Freed who came flying up through the hole and summoned a gust of wind that blew all the students of that third year class to the back of the class. However, Rias and Akeno summond a magic barrier to protect them from the wind gust.

"Everyone, if you value your lives leave the room now!"

Rias said that with a booming voice which everyone obeyed immediately. Freed then appeared behind us with Asia still in his hand.

"Ah. If it isn't Princess Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you once again"

"I don't have time to talk Freed, put down my servant now or suffer the consequences"

Rias replied in a fighting tone. Akeno picked me up out of the hole as I started my countdown for my Balance breaker.

{Boost!]

"Fine, I'll drop her-"

He said as he threw Asia towards Rias. But he charged just as she caught her.

"-As long as I get to kill you!"

He hit Rias and Asia with his holy spear to the side and they went flying through the classroom window. However. Koneko, who was just outside at that time, caught them. I could tell by their expression that both Rias and Asia were in pain but they both stood right back up. Asia was clearly nearing her limit but Rias still had some juice left in the tank. Akeno then transformed into her _Miko_ attire and started to summon her Holy Lightning

"My my, You've been naughty haven't you. It's time to learned how to stay dead"

She said with her ususal smile as she hurled her Holy Lightning at Freed. The attack looked like a perfect hit but, to Akeno's surprise, Freed then came shooting out from the smoke unharmed and sent a punch her way. Kiba saw it at the last second and sliced down on Freeds arm, cutting it clean off. Freed jumped back and we all took battle stance towards him. But again he just laughed.

"It would seem that you puny devils still under-estimate me"

He spoke as a his wound started to glow and with a small flash, his arm was back. We were all speechless as he stared at us with extremely confident eyes. He was right about one thing, He was definitely way stronger than before. Which meant that we'll have to be at the top of our game.

[Boost!]

That's it! The countdown's done. Now time to transform!

[Balance Breaker!]

"Suck on this, Dick!"

I thrusted my fist towards him at super sonic speed but he dodged it and instead sent his into my lower abdomen.

"Gahk!"

I spat out a ton of blood. Seriously, how strong did he get?! As he turned to me and laughed Koneko leaped through the broken window and aimed a massive kick to his face. Her attack landed and he lost his footing.

"Gasper! Use your sacred gear to freeze him in time! Quickly!"

"Oh o-okay"

Gasper attempted to use his sacred gear [Forbidden Balor View] which completely freezes anything he looks at on Freed but it didn't work.

"It's not working! I'm so sorry Rias!"

"Don't worry Gasper, we'll just have to find another way to defeat him"

Rias attempted to reassure him but Gasper kept on crying. As soon as Freed regained his footing he knee'd Koneko in the face and grabbed her.

"That's quite the foot you've got there now let's see if it can take a fall!"

He hurled Koneko out the other Classroom window. She hit the campus grounds with a thud. I stood up and looked at him with fiery eyes.

"You! How dare you hurt Koneko. You'll pay for that! Mode Change! Welsh Dragonic Rook"

As I said it my armour grew bigger all over, thus increasing my Offense and Defense. I Charged towards Freed with my right fist raised aiming for his face. but as he went to block I quickly pulled back my arm and sent my lowered Left arm in his abdomen. Freed vomited out blood as he went flying through the wall into the next classroom.

I Thrusted myself into the same room and prepared another punch. But as I did he just dissapeared. I stopped in confusion.

"Ise! Look out!"

Freed reappeared behind me and went to thrust his Holy Spear through my stomach from behind but luckily, thanks to the warning from Rias, I was able to dodge most of it. The Holy Spear hit the very side of my armour and just barely scraped my skin. However, it was still a Holy Spear. I closed my eyes and fell on my knees in agony.

"It's no use trying to get back up, A holy spear does critical damage to devils. You should feel lucky, had my attack landed where it was aimed then you would probaby be dead."

He was right, if that attack had peirced my stomach and gone through then I would be in pain equal to that of being burned alive. Once I eventually opened my eyes I noticed that Freed was gone and so was everyone else except for Asia and Irina.

 **PART 3**

"Where d-did everyone go"

I asked them. Irina answered as Asia started healing my wound.

"Freed went to the roof and so everyone else followed him. Oh darling, I'm so glad you're okay"

Irina said that as she hugged me. Asia looked at me with teary eyes.

"Yes, I was afraid that you or unconcious. Or even worse."

"Geez, you sound like I was out for while."

I said that sarcastically but I got a legitimate reply from Irina.

"You were, you've been out for almost an hour"

Really?! That can't be right. It didn't even feel like an hour had gone by.

"But how, it didn't feel like that long at all"

Just then, a communication circle appeared next to my ear. It was Rias trying to contact me.

"Ise! Ise, are you there?"

Her voice had sort of crying tone to it.

"Yeah I'm here, what's up? What happened to Freed?"

"Ise! You need to get out of the school now!"

Irina and Asia looked at me weirdly

"W-why? What happened?"

"Freed is above the school and has summoned a massive ball of destruction. He's about to blow up the school with it! Ise, you need to get out of there!"

I very quickly got on my feet and, along with Irina and Asia, Ran for the door. But then I heard Rias scream.

"Ise!"

That could only mean one thing. We probably had only a couple of seconds till the school got blown up so in a desperate attempt to survive I grabbed onto Irina and Asia with each of my arms, got a run up and Jumped as hard and as far as I could through the window. As the ball of destruction hit the school I held both of them close to me as to shield them from the blast. As soon as the blast hit we went flying into the side of a nearby building. I shielded both Irina and Asia and received all the damage. However, my body was about to shut down so with what little energy I had left, I flew down to the ground and let go of them both. Once I confirmed their safety I fell face first on the floor with no signs of movement.

 **PART 3.5**

I, Rias Gremory, watched as the school I'd known my whole life was blown to bits. I heard a loud thud over to my right and saw Irina and Asia kneeling down against Ise's unconcious body. I ran over to his side.

"Ise! Ise, are you okay?!"

I didn't get a reply. While in tears I put my head against his chest hoping to hear a sign of life.

….

-Beat.

I sighed with intense relief knowing that he was still alive. However, it'll be a while before he wakes up. I looked over to where the Kuoh academy use to be and saw nothing but a large crater filled with small piece's of infrastucture that somehow survived the blast. I then saw Freed come down from the sky. The rest of us who weren't hurt or unconcious took battle stance again.

"I must congratulate you all, you have definitely performed above my expectations. However, despite your strength neither of you have the power to defeat me."

Freed laughed once more as he said it. Kiba then clutched his fist and pointed his sword at Freed.

"Don't think for one second that we will let you live after what you've done to our school"

Xenovia also had Durandal pointed at him.

"You have hurt two of my most important friends, and blown up the only school I've ever known. You deserve to die!"

With that, Kiba and Xenovia lunged toward Freed. They went for a dual attack but they were both blocked by Freed's Holy Spear. Freed then used a gust of wind to throw the two of them back.

"Try as hard as you can, you cannot defeat the new Freed. I am Unstoppable!"

"Think Again!"

A new voice that no one recognized showed up. We all turned around to see who it was. Standing there, with his fist pointed towards Freed was a young boy, possibly Ise's age maybe a year younger. He had short black scruffy hair and wore the Kuoh Academy boys uniform. All of us were in shock at seeing a random on the battlefield.

"What do you think you're doing here!?"

I shouted at him.

"Attempting to save you. What else would I be doing"

he replied with a smirk on his face

"But a normal being like you won't be of much help. You're not even suppose to see this!"

"Geez, thanks for the support"

He looked back towards Freed with determined eyes. It was then I noticed something about him. He was definitely not like other humans. He was hiding something.

"Gah! Insolent human. I will finish you off now."

Freed went speeding towards him with his Holy Spear but as he went to attack, there was a bright flash. When the light died down I saw Freed's move had been blocked. And the unknown boy was holding a large sword with a Holy aura surrounding it.

"W-w-what! Impossible!"

Freed, for the first time, sounded like he was in trouble. The boy put on a determined smile.

"That's what you get for under-estimating someone."

The boy then lunged toward Freed and attacked. Freed parried his attack but the boy very quickly recovered and sliced downwards. Cutting off Freed's arm. Freed just laughed.

"You are quick boy, but yo-"

The boy then sliced at Freed countless times while his guard was down, not giving him any time to talk. He sliced and sliced and just kept on cutting Freed into pieces.

All of us just stared in astonishment. Once the boy was done attacking he jumped back and made is sword dissapear.

"Now, time to make sure you don't come back!"

The boy shouted as he put his left hand on his upper right arm and squeezed. All of a sudden a huge amount of aura came from his right arm and his whole arm up to the part where he was squeezing it was completely surrounded by fire.

"Feel the power of Fire!"

He lunged at Freed and aimed his fiery fist.

[Sixty Percent!]

Those words boomed as he hit Freed dead on which created a small crater below them. He then shouted

"Fire Burst!"

And from his hand came a giant fire blast that enveloped Freeds whole body. A faint scream could be heard as Freed's body disintergrated completely. Once the fire died down we looked for any trace of Freed we could find but there was nothing left. Freed had been defeated for the last time. Once the boy confirmed his victory he fell flat on his face. He was most definitely unconcious. No one moved for a while just out of amazement at what we had just seen. A random student just came and mutilated Freed when we could barely inflict serious damage. This boy was definitely someone special.

 **PART 4**

When I, Issei Hyoudou, woke up from my unconciousness, I saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko and everyone else from the Gremory group. They had all come to see me wake up? That's unusual. Unless I've been out for multiple days. I then realised that they weren't looking at me but some dude who was in the bed next to me. I also started staring at him but then Asia noticed that I was awake.

"Ise!"

Hearing her say that, everyone's attention turned back to me.

"Are you alright Ise?"

"Are you still in pain?"

Everyone was questioning me until Irina jumped on my bed and hugged me.

"Darling! You risked your life for me! Thank you so much!-"

Irina started thanking me and apologizing to me for making me save here. She really doesn't need to, I will always save my friends. Everyone of them is important to me. Just then I remembered something.

"Hey Rias"

"Yes?"

She replied with happy eyes as if she'd just seen her favorite thing in the world.

"What's going to happen to the school?" will we have to go to a new one since our identities were revealed?"

"Fortunately, Sona and her group were able to alter everyone's memory successfully. But since it would've been too hard to change their memory of today, The Sitri group just went ahead and made everyone forget today ever happened. As of the school. My brother is working overtime to have it repaired as quickly as possible. In the mean time, Sona's group have also sent out newsletters to all the students and parents saying that there has been issues with the school and that there will be a temporary holiday until further notice."

Once Rias was done explaining, The boy in the bed next to me started to wake up. Everyone ran over to his bed and watched him. I didn't know why but I guess he did something of use for Rias to allow him to know our real identities. Rias spoke as soon as he had opened his eyes.

"Have a good sleep there?"

The boy who was still somewhat sleepy replied.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. I can't control my stamina when it comes to using my arms ability. I must've gone too hard."

Rias laughed a little.

"Well, that's quite the a technique you have there. Say, do you mind telling us your name?"

The boy looked around at everyone smiling at him.

"Kyron, the name's Kyron"

He said with a gratful smile. Rias looked at her group and then back at Kyron.

"Well Kyron, This may be a little sudden but, How would you like to join my peerage and become my [Guardian]."


	3. Chapter 3: The Guardian

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: First things first, I apologize for not doing an authors notes sort of thing in the last 2 chapters. I will do them from now on. Secondly: Thanks for reading my first ever fan-fiction (I don't know if it's good or not so please feel free to critisize) and, if you haven't already, check out first 2 chapters as well. Thank you in advance to the people who will read/review/follow this story. It really means a lot to know that people are giving my story a chance. So again, thanks. Lastly, just in case anyone was wondering, I decided not to use honorifics (sama, kun, chan, san, senpai, sensei etc) in this story souly because I don't want to screw it up and get people angry but other than that I tried to keep as close to the Light Novels as possible_

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD OR IT'S CHARACTERS_

 **Chapter 3: The Guardian**

"Your [Guardian] piece sounds like a pretty big role."

Kyron said with determination

"A role that I believe you will be able to fullfill"

Rias said to him with a smile. Every since Kyron got better I've noticed that he is a very bright person. He does what he can to make everyone around the Hyoudou residence happy and helps out where he can, Unlike Kuroka who just helps herself to pretty much anything she sees. That nekomata is really annoying sometimes, especially when she tries to seduce me which is basically anytime me and her are alone. The main reason we keep her here is because she helps Koneko train in her Senjutsu and helps her become stronger. And also because Vali told her to stay here, and you can't really argue with the Vanishing Dragon.

One thing that really bothers me is that all the ORC woman are cozying up to him and being all nice. I know I also got that attention but at this rate he might take away my Harem. I was right in the middle of thought when he approached me.

"Hey Hyoudou, what's up?"

"Oh h-hey Kyron, nothing really. You?"

I replied with a fake smile that I was sure he would notice but his reply told me otherwise.

"My, you seem happy today."

He came closer to me, a little to close for comfort, and whispered

"So which girls' oppai did you touch"

Hearing him say that I jumped back. How does he know about my perverted nature? I definitely haven't done anything that bad since he arrived here. i came to a conclusion that Rias had maybe warned him about it when I heard him laugh.

"Nevermind that, it's your own business I guess. Anyway, I would love to get to know you better but Rias wants to train just me and Kiba specifically in the mountains over the next couple days. I guess you could say she's trying to kill two birds with one stone if you know what I mean."

He started on his way out the door but he turned to me one last time.

"Oh and one more thing."

He looked me straight in the eyes

"Don't worry about me stealing any of your woman. I'm already in a happy relationship with the love of my life so don't panic. See you in a few days"

He laughed as he closed my bedroom door behind him. Well at least I had one less thing to worry about. If he's already got a girlfriend then I doubt any of ORC girls will throw themselves at him. After an hour or so of daydreaming I decided to check on the rest of the girls. So I left my room and headed for Koneko's room. I knocked on her door and asked if I could go in. The last time I walked in without knocking I came out with a massive bruise on my face and a really sore set of marbles if you know what I mean.

"Uh Koneko? Are you awake?"

I looked inside the room and to my surprise, it was empty. I sighed as I turned to leave the room when I turned. Standing in the middle of the doorway was a very tired looking Koneko who had her cat ears and tail out. She was in her Nekomata mode.

"…Ise? What are you doing in my room?"

I frantically tried to think of an excuse that would allow me to leave her room unharmed. As I was about to speak Koneko started walking towards me. I knew what was inevitibly going to happen so I just braced myself and waited for the painful sensation that was Koneko's fist. But instead of a fist to the face what I _really_ got left me a little shocked. When I opened my eyes I saw Koneko with her arms wrapped around my waist. Koneko was hugging me. It took me a couple of seconds to realise what was actually happening.

"Um K-koneko? You do realise that y-your hugging me right?"

I didn't get a reply at first so I assumed she feel asleep in this position. But just as I was about to move her she spoke.

"…Will Ise sleep with me tonight?"

….

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!

Koneko says something as surprising as that? I never thought I would hear those words come out of her mouth. So many mixed emotions!

"Um, can you repeat that? Koneko?"

All I got in return was shove which fell me onto her bed. Before I could get up and protest she wrapped her arms around me and purred. This was going to be one long night.

After I somehow got away from Koneko's grasp without her noticing, I headed for Akeno's room. When I opened the door I saw a fully awake Akeno wearing her seethrough Negligee and nothing underneath. I had to hold my nose so blood didn't go everywhere.

"Oh Ise, I was just getting ready to come to your room so I could have some one on one time with you while Rias isn't here, but it looks like you couldn't wait for me"

She said seductively while taking her Negligee off.

"So how about it Ise? You wanna have some one on one time in my room? I promise to lock the door so no one can interfere"

"Hell yeah, that sounds like something I would enjoy"

I spoke my mind about her proposal. That sounds like it means I'll be getting some action tonight. Her oppai are going to be all over me. She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. Her oppai squeezed against my chest which made my brain explode out of excitement.

"Come hop in bed with me Ise. You can show me what makes you a man"

She started her lips towards mine in an attempt to kiss me. But just as our lips were about to touch the door to her room exploded and when the smoke cleared I saw a very angry looking Koneko staring right into my eyes. It was then when I honestly thought that I was going to die

"My my, it looks like I'm not the only one who wanted Ise all to herself for the night. Goodnight Ise."

She gave her usual smile and waved as Koneko dragged me back to her room.

After a lengthy disscusion and a very short, very one sided fist fight, I walked towards Irina and Xenovia's rooms with an icepack on my face. I firstly checked on Irina who has been calling me Darling ever since we kissed in the snow during christmas. But when I opened her door she wasn't in there. Seeing that, I put my doorknob senses on high alert. I crossed the corridor to Xenovia's room and after throughly inspecting the doorknob, I opened the door to find that she wasn't there either.

"This can only mean one thing"

I whispered to myself as I prepared myself for a night with the church trio. But on my way back to my room I saw Asia's door was open. So I just looked in to see if the church trio was plotting something erotic. But what I saw was not what I anticipated. All I saw was Asia fast asleep in her bed. I decided it was best not to wake her up so I closed her door and went back to my room. It was finally time to get some shuteye. I grabbed my doorknob and started twisting thinking I could finally have the bed to myself for once.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ise! Darling! You finally made it"

All of a sudden I was in a white room with a big double bed right in the middle which Irina was sitting on while wearing nothing but a night gown. I could tell this room just by the smell of it. I was in the baby making room. I was thinking about turning around and running while berating myself for letting my guard down but before I could I heard the door close behind me and a familiar body hug me from behind.

"You took your time Ise. Making us wait like that has just made us impaitient."

Xenovia started pushing me towards the bed. After they had me laying down on it, a fully naked Irina lay ontop of me and kissed me cheek. Normally I would be trying to stop this or run away but I, for some weird reason, was just letting it happen. Hell, I might even get lose my virginity to Irina or Xenovia. Though I don't think that would go down well with Rias. She'd have my head on a pike if she knew. Things were just getting hot and heavy between me and Irina until Xenovia pushed her to the side and jumped ontop of me.

"I already told you Irina, I will be the first person to make babies with Ise."

Xenovia then started to intimately kiss me on the lips but was quickly interuppted by Irina

"I'm sick of you saying things like that. Childhood friends are more important than even girlfriends so I will be the one to bear Ise's children!"

"I never said you couldn't, you may be his childhood friend but I _Will_ be his first time"

"No! I wil!

"I will!

And so Irina and Xenovia argued for what seemed like hours until finally they just fell asleep on either side of me while holding my arms. Looks like I'm sleeping in the baby making room tonight.

 **PART 2**

"Ise? Ise, wake up…Ise!"

Instead of waking up to an alarm that morning I woke up to a punch to the stomach. After I caught my breath, I realised that it was my manager Ravel.

"Oh, good morning Ravel"

"Ise! You're late"

She looked at me with a stern look in her eyes.

"Late? Late for what exactly?"

Ravel put on a face that made it seem like I offended her.

"Didn't Akeno tell you?! We all agreed to meet with Rias, Kiba and Kyron in the mountains this morning to see how well the training has been going. Don't tell me you forgot."

"No no! I swear I haven't heard anything about this plan. I haven't b-"

I stopped talking as I realised that I had not woken up in the baby making room. I was in fact in my normal room. How the hell did I get in this room!? Then Ravel spoke as if reading my mind.

"If you're wondering how exactly you got back in your normal room. I'll tell you. What happened was Irina and Xenovia woke up and left the room without you. After they had left I noticed that you were still asleep. So I picked you up, brought you out of the room, changed the doorknob back and put you back in here. no need to thank me. I woke you up as soon as I put you back in your bed."

"Well, thanks anyway. You're definitely the best manager a guy like me could have"

Ravel's cheeks turned red after hearing me say that. Then I realised something

"Wait a second. You said 'After they had left' didn't you? What do you mean by that?"

Ravel spoke as her red cheeks failed to leave her.

"Oh right. Everyone left for the mountains a few minutes ago. They knew you hadn't woken up yet but they left anyway cause they didn't want to wait."

After realising her cheeks were red she stiffened up her expression

"Fortunately for you, Mr. Azazel stayed behind to then take you there when you woke up."

"That's right Ise"

A voice came from the doorway. It was Azazel

"And we'll be using my sportscar to get there. How does that sound"

Oh great. Not Azazel's sportscar. The last time I rode with him in that thing I came out vomitting. I guess this Is punishment for sleeping in. before I got up i decided to asked Ravel one more thing.

"Hey Ravel, are you coming too?"

"Well, I guess I haven't decided yet. I would like to see the results of the training but I think it would be best if I stayed here and cleaned up."

She was thinking about it when Azazel spoke up.

"Hey Pheonix, these mountains. You do know that they are a great place for people to fall in love right?"

hearing that Ravels whole face went bright red

"W-w-what?"

"The gremory's have always been known for there affection right? Well these mountains are said to be a place were a man and a woman can come much closer together. So in short, if you want the man of your dreams to fall in love with you that's the place to do it. So what do you say, ya comin?"

After a quick pause Ravel went shooting out of my room and came back within seconds with a small suitcase.

"I'm ready!"

Azazel laughed a little before continuing

"Good, now go put that in my car and wait for me."

When Ravel was gone I walked up to Azazel

"You were joking weren't you"

"Of course. But she looks like she could use a break from all her work."

Me and Azazel both laughed together for a bit. But I was wondering, why was Ravel so embarrased about hearing Azazel's joke. She acted all weird and stuff. Kind of like the time in the underworld when Loki first attacked. Oh well, it's probably best not to touch on it. When I was ready I prepared myself for a long drive from hell in Azazel's sports car. The last time I rode in it was with Xenovia, Gasper and Ophis when we went to the Onsen. That was a trip I'll never forget. But surprisingly this time wasn't as scary. Mostly because every time Azazel tried to speed Ravel would berate him and he would slow down so it was a surprisingly calm and normal trip aside from the gas station incident where, after deciding to go to the bathroom, I walked in on Ravel getting changed to which after a few seconds of saving the image of her naked into my brain I ran out of the bathroom not looking where I was going so I went charging into a big fat guy who introduced himself as Drake which made Ddraig think I was talking to him so, to the surprise of everyone present, he made my [Boosted Gear] summon on my arm. Fortunately, Azazel came to save the day and after altering everyone's memories, a scolding from a red faced Ravel about my perverted antics and a lecture about my sacred gear from Azazel, we drove the rest of the way without any problems. When we got to the gate, Azazel entered a passcode into some sort of control pad on the wall and we got greeted by Asia and Akeno.

"Ise! Ravel! And Aazel! You guys made it!"

"Glad to see you finally got here Ise, Come with me and I'll show you to where the training's happening"

After we put all our things in our rooms Akeno showed us out to the training grounds where a mock-battle between Kiba and Kyron was happening. They were both moving so fast that you could only see the sparks of their blades hitting. They must've been going all out. Kiba was using his Holy Demonic sword while Kyron was using Rias, who was observing the match noticed our arrival.

"Time's up, have a break guys"

When they stopped moving I noticed they both had multiple cuts on their bodies but Kiba was the clear winner with much less damage than Kyron.

"That was good, you have both performed very well today."

"Thank you Rias"

They both said in sync. They then both fell on the floor and talked about what went right and wrong.

"You have gotten much better Kyron, you're sword skills may need improvement but your speed and endurance are nothing short of amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself, if I wasn't giving it my all I probably would've died"

Rias walked up to me and greeted me with a hug.

"I heard you slept in. Naughty Ise, I thought Akeno told you about this"

I was about to say something but Akeno interfered with her usual smile

"My bad, I'm sorry for not telling you, but when I saw you and Ravel sleeping so intimately and peacefully together I thought it would be rude to ruin the moment"

Ravel's face went redder than blood and Rias just looked at me with killing intent.

"Care to explain Ise?"

Shit! Akeno pushed the jealousy button. I'm so dead.

 **PART 3**

That night, I decided to take a bath in the massive bath area that this place had. It was a very nostalgic feeling coming back here. I haven't been here since we trained for the rating game against Raiser Phoenix. But the main reason I will always remember it is because it is where I learned my most beloved attack of all time. My Dress Break. While I was fantasising about my Dress Break attack, I heard a small splash.

"Ise? You're still up?"

I opened my eyes to discover that it was Rias. And she was wearing nothing but a small bra and panties. I quickly saved the image to my mental Naked Rias folder.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought a hot bath would help me loosen up"

Rias came to my side and started to hug my arm while putting her head on my shoulder. I was about to get excited but I noticed that she didn't have much of a happy expression. In fact, she looked somewhat sad.

"What's up? You seem sad. Did something bad happen?"

"No nothing bad happened. It's just that…Well, can I ask you a question?"

I was kind of surprised at the sudden request.

"Yeah, ask away."

A moment of silence past until she spoke again.

"Do you…love me?"

I was Shocked. What!? Do I love her? Of course I do! But why ask that. Maybe she was jealous learning about all the girls erotic actions towards me while she was gone And now she's conflicted on wether I actually love her. Well wether or not that's true, I will tell her again the way I feel.

"Rias…"

She looked at me, I could tell by looking in her eyes that she was awaiting an answer. Here goes nothing.

"…You mean the world to me. You are the one that I love and the one that I will always love. Sure, the girls may throw themselves at me and sure I may thoroughly enjoy it when they do. But don't think for a second that I would choose any of them over you. Even when I get my Harem and all the girls become apart of it. They will never take your place in my heart. You will always be first. You will always be number one."

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer

"So yes. Rias, I do love you."

I told her my true feelings. She asked me how I felt and I replied truthfully. No matter what her reply is. That is how I feel. Rias looked at me with teary eyes until she finally broke down as she hugged me very tightly.

"Thank you Ise. I love you so much"

almost an hour went by of me hugging Rias while she cried. It sort of pained me to see her cry but at least it was tears of joy and not actual sadness. After what felt like an eternity she spoke again.

"Anyway, tomorrow will be a bit of a rough day for everyone inculding you."

"Why, what's gonna happen?"

She smiled her usual smile as she stood up.

"I am going to make Kyron fight everyone individually. Since his endurance is so high I want to see how many of us he can fight without stopping. And he will be going all out on you so you better be ready."

Hell yeah, a fight with Kyron is going to be awesome. Bring it on buddy!

 **PART 4**

Once everyone was ready for the battle, Akeno used some sort of magic to create a large circular barrier that had a radius of about 1 kilometre.

"Alright everyone. Whatever damage you cause to the environment within this barrier will be fixed completely when I get rid of it. So don't be afraid to cause a bit a destruction."

Akeno informed everyone with her usual smile. Soon I would actually get to have a mock battle against Kyron. I was pumped and ready for action.

"Hang on a minute! I have a question"

Kyron raised his hand as if he was talking to a teacher.

"Is there a restriction to what weapons or abilities I can use?"

Rias looked at him with a confused expression but quickly realised what he meant.

"Not at all. I said you could go all out which means you can use any means necessary to bring down your opponent."

"Great! So does that mean I can use Durandal?"

I became utterly confused and shocked when I heard him say that. Use Durandal? How?! I thought only Xenovia could wield that sword. I looked around and apparently I was the only person who was shocked at his request. Rias noticed my weird look and answered my question.

"Oh that's right, you weren't here were you. During our first night here Kyron was requested to have a talk with Arch-angel Michael. During which he was given the ability to wield Durandal. It definitely came as a surprise to us when we found out. Especially Xenovia."

I would assume so. If I found out that I wasn't the only host of Ddraig I would flip my shit. Xenovia thought for a minute but refused his request.

"I don't mean to be rude but I think it would be a little unfair if I let you use Durandal against us."

Hearing this Kyron just smiled.

"Ah, that's alright. I'll just use my sword Cloud Save and my sacred gear [Calculus Fire]"

Whaaaaaa!? He has a Sacred Gear now too?! Geez, what else did I miss. Not noticing my shocked expression Rias began an announcement.

"Alright everyone! The first match will be Kyron against Ise!"

Aaaaand of course I'm first. I was hoping to be maybe third or fourth so that he was slightly weakened but I guess there's no way out of it now.

"Here goes nothing. Boosted gear! Go!"

[Boost!]

I summoned my [Boosted Gear] as I took my battle stance. I was ready to fight. I kept my eye on my opponent as he withdrew his sword 'Cloud Save' from its sheath. He then pointed it to the sky and after a couple of seconds a lightning strike came and struck the tip of his sword causing it to be enveloped in a sheet of white.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are Ise!"

I allowed a smirk to appear on my face as we both thrust ourselves towards each other and unleashed attacks. The first thing I tried was a simple punch to the face knowing that he would either move to the side or duck under it but he actually just used his sword to hit it to the side. Leaving me wide open for a punch to the face. His fist sent me flying backwards. It had been mere seconds since the start of the battle yet already I was bleeding from the mouth.

"You wanna play with swords huh? Alright."

I said as I pointed my fist to the sky.

"Ascalon!"

as I shouted it a sword appeared from my Sacred Gear. A sword that is known as Dragon Slayer Ascalon. Once it had appeared I went in for another attack. I swung ascalon from the side and got parried by cloud save just like I wanted. So without hesitation I twirled around using the momentum from the parry and sliced at Kyron's chest. He was caught off guard but dodged just in time. I was able to cut through his shirt and landed a small cut right in the middle of his chest. But it did not phase him and instead he jumped into the air in and sliced downwards towards me. I used my [Boosted Gear] to block it which made him jump back. But before I could register it in my brain he came in for another attack but with his fist instead of his sword. I dodged it by mere inches and started to charge my Boosted Gear for a powerful attack.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

"Eat Dragon fist bitch!"

I said as I sent my fist right into his face. I got a direct hit which sent him flying back so far that he hit the barriers edge. I noticed a dangerous amount of aura coming from where he had been sent so I used this opportunity to charge my boosted gear to it's fullest.

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

[Balance Breaker!]

I transformed into my balance breaker armour. And just in time. After I had transformed I saw Kyron heading towards me at impossible speed with his whole arm covered in fire. I took this final chance to boost up as much power as I could into my fist and started heading towards Kyron with my fist out ready to punch. We were both screaming angrily as we got closer to each other but just as our fists were about to make contact he shouted.

[Seventy Percent!]

An insane amount of aura came from his fist. The moment our fists made contact a mssive crater formed right below us. But despite my many boosts I was overwhelmed by his attack. I was sent screeching backwards at light speed and hit the barrier edge with a loud thud. I vomitted out blood as I landed on the floor. I tried to get up but my body just wouldn't cooperate. My armour shattered as I saw Kyron walking towards me. When he reached me he looked at my body and said.

"looks like your done for today Ise. That was a badass match don't you think? You definitely caught me off guard a couple times there. You did well."

He said as he offered his hand to help me up. When the barrier fell the crater that was formed from the battle dissappeared and Asia came running over to heal my wounds.

"That was a great match Ise! You may have lost but you still did well."

Ah my cute little Asia. Always knows how to cheer me up. Everyone else also came to congratulate us both on the match.

"Kyron is definitely a lot stronger than I thought"

"I agree. With that strength you could destroy mountains with just a punch!"

Xenovia and Irina praised Kyron for his skills. Everyone was happy. But then Kiba decided to ask something that was on his mind.

"Hey Kyron, I noticed that you only used seventy percent of your power in that punch. If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you just use one hundred percent?"

Kyron's face took a dark expression the moment he heard that.

"Because if did that…something bad would happen. Not to my opponent, but to me."

Everyone suddenly turned towards Kyron with a bit of a worried look.

"W-what would happen to you?"

Gasper asked with the intention of finding out. But he refused to answer.

"Trust me, you guys don't want to know."

We all looked at each other and then back at Kyron. Once he noticed all our worried faces he put on a fake happy expression.

"Don't worry about that right now though. C'mon it's almost lunch. Azazel and Ophis are making lunch aren't they? Let's go!"

Kyron ran into the mansion leaving everyone outside in an atmosphere of worry.

"I can't begin to imagine what might happen if he ever does go one hundred percent."

Akeno says something that everyone agrees with. After a couple of seconds Rias speaks up with confidence.

"Don't worry my adorable servants. Since I am his [King] I will do everything in my power to stop something bad from happening to my [Guardian]. He is our friend so let's go and cheer him up!"

"""""""""Yeah!"""""""""

Despite this, I really do wonder what would happen to him. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. So I made a mental promise to myself that I would never allow Kyron to go one hundred percent. No matter the cost, losing a friend is something that I won't allow. Not now, not ever!

 _AUTHORS NOTES: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. sorry it took a while, i had a butt ton of stuff to do and i barely had any free time. i also had an encounter with the infamous writers block. and unfortunately chapter 4 may take a while as well. but anyway thanks for reading. And just incase anyone was wondering about the new Sacred Gear, heres the info._

[Calculus Fire]: an internal Sacred Gear that allows the user to perform a fire based punch using a certain amount of power ranging from 1 to 100 percent depending on the users decision. The amount of power the user uses will affect the amount of time the sacred gear needs to recharge. (Example: if the user uses [Fifty Percent] then it will take 50 minutes for the sacred gear to be at full power). If an opponent is punched at the right percentage then it is an unavoidable and unblockable finishing move. However, should the user use [One Hundred Percent] then that users arm will disintegrate into nothingness and create an unhealable wound that will undoubtedly make the user bleed to death. Thus making the sacred gear change users.


	4. Chapter 4: The Game

**Chapter 4: The Game**

 _Authors Notes: First off, I apologize greatly for not updating this for 4 whole months. I was making it and all of a sudden I forgot about it. So I apologize sincerily for that. On the bright side, during the break I came up with a great idea to add into this chapter which is why it's called 'THE GAME'. Secondly, I am sorry to say but I doubt that I'll be able to stick with the monthly update schedule I had originally planned since it takes me long enough just to write about a page or two, it's mostly because I do not have as much free time on my hands or that I run into the evil that is Writer's Block. But just so you know, I will, no matter how long it takes, finish this fan-fic. I just don't know how long it will be since I am better at writing the comedy/harem aspects rather than the action stuff. Lastly, thanks to everyone who has read and will continue to read my first ever fan-fic. Seeing the views go up is a real encouraging feeling._

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DxD or it's characters._

After everyone had had lunch, Rias continued to make Kyron fight the others. First was Koneko who was a challenge for him because of her speed and strength but was beaten in the end. Then it was Xenovia who used Durandal against his sword Cloud Save. This one went on for longer because he agreed to only use his sword and not his sacred gear. While they were fighting, Rias told me that she made Xenovia go before Kiba because she knew that Xenovia was not as much of a challenge to Kyron as Kiba. But in saying so, Xenovia held her own against Kyron very well up until he used a well timed feint to surprise her and got the upper hand, and from that point on it was very one-sided. His quick attacks were too much for her. After his victory against Xenovia, Rias could tell just by looking at him that Kyron was starting to get tired, so she skipped everyone that hadn't gone and put him up against Kiba.

"Alright Kyron, this'll be your final fight of the day. Once this is over you can go and rest"

"Aye"

He replied with a large grin on his face, signifying that he was going to go all out. Both him and Kiba were ten meters apart, a dangerous amount of aura was being produced from both of them.

"I do hope you are ready for this Kyron, I don't plan on holding back even a single bit"

"Fine by me, I wouldn't have it any other way"

The two were staring at each other with complete confidence in themselves. Anyone would be able to tell with the sparks that flew just from them making eye contact that this was no ordinary fight.

"Are you both ready? When this rock hits the ground, the mock-battle begins."

The moment Rias had finished her sentence, she threw a small stone in the air. The amount of time it took for it to hit the ground seemed like an eternity. But a millisecond after the rock hit the ground, the two were already locked in combat. They were so fast that only streaks of light could be seen where they were fighting. Sparks flew as their swords clashed again and again. Neither of them looked like giving up the whole way through. Many feints were used but all of them were avoided by the opponent. However, the battle was not going to go on forever. Eventually Kiba was able to manage his way past Kyrons guard and sent the tip of his sword into Kyrons lower shoulder. This indicated the end of the duel. Once it was over, Kiba held out his hand to help Kyron up.

"You have impressed me Kyron. For a second there I was actually worried."

"You didn't do too bad yourself."

Kyron and Kiba laughed and chatted about the ups and downs of their battle. After a minute or two, Rias let everyone off a training for the rest of the day.

"Everyone, I am giving you all the rest of the day off. However, Azazel and I have prepared a little something fun for everyone to take part in this afternoon in the Dining room. So make sure to rest up well for that."

""""""""Yes Rias!""""""""

Once everyone acknowledged Rias' statement, we all went away to do our own things. After a quick talk with Kiba about how he thought the battle went, Both me ans him decided to hit the baths. A nice long hot both would be just what we needed. As we arrived, we discovered that we were not the only ones with that idea. About everyone except Gasper and Rossweisse were here. But sadly, the girls bath and the mens bath were separated by a massive wall. And there wasn't any hope of a peep hole because the wall was 30 centimeters thick according to Kiba. After losing hope of being able to see the girls naked, Azazel invited me over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Ise, come here for a second."

"What's up teach?"

"Tell me something, do you have any idea what Rias might be planning for you guys this afternoon?"

"No sir, I'm completely clueless"

To my reply, Azazel closed his eyes and relaxed for a bit, until finally he spoke once more.

"Well, I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless"

What was he talking about? What was the meaning of him asking me this? I was confused and curious. But, nonetheless, I knew it was going to be a fun afternoon.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure that whatever it is that Rias has planned is going to be another one of her fun club activities"

Azazel made a smile as he stood up.

"Ah, that's me done. You should get out soon as well you two."

"Sure thing"

"Will do"

Me and Kiba replied as we followed Azazel out of the bath. Once I was back in my normal clothing, I headed down to the Dining room with Asia. Once we arrived, we found a small-ish tin can with multiple popiscle sticks in it in the middle of the table, and everyone else was standing around the table. Once he confirmed our arrival, Azazel made an announcement

"All present and accounted for? Good. Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Before he could say anything else, Kyron asked something that was on all our minds

"Um, excuse me Mr Azazel. But what are we doing exactly?"

"Ah-ha, I was just about to get to that."

Azazel then took a big breath which meant he was about to some explaining.

"Welcome, everyone, to the game of King! How do you play you ask? It's simple, Inside this small tin can are 12 popsicle sticks. 11 of them have numbers on them but 1 has a king symbol. Whoever draws the stick with the king symbol on it gets to issue an order of any kind to any of the others."

Hearing this, Akeno jumped with realisation.

"I've played this game before."

Her announcement left me a little surprised so I asked her

"When did you play this?"

"It was for a devils job i had a little while ago, a group summoned me because they didn't have enough players. What happens is that the one who draws the king stick calls out 1 or 2 numbers to perform any order they give. I'll give an example, say I draw the king. And I order numbers 2 and 4 to strip naked. The two people who drew those numbers have to then strip because the most important rule about this game is that the kings rule is absolute. Which means if you're given an order, you must complete said order and there's no backing out. So if you're playing with the right people then this game can be very dirty. I learned that when I played it before."

"Count me out then"

Koneko says this immediately after Akeno's explanation.

"It's too late for that, you entered the room so you have to play."

Rias told her as she stood infront of the door. Koneko sighed as she admitted defeat

"Fine, but anyone who makes me do something pervy will get seriously hurt once this is over."

Koneko just turned this into a horror game.

"Everyone ready?"

Rias said with enthusiasm

"READY!"

we all shouted as we all grabbed onto a stick

"Now when you pull your stick out, you have to shout 'Who's the King!'

And thus the game from hell began

"WHO'S THE KING!"

 **PART 2**

We pulled our sticks out and looked at the tips.

"Yes! I'm the first king!"

Akeno shouted

"I'll start off easy. My order: Number 9 must go and bathe in the fountain for 1 minute."

My number that time was 7 so I was alright. But Koneko wasn't. We watched as she jumped in the fountain and swam around for a minute before getting out and putting on a towel.

"Alright, here we go again."

We all grabbed onto a stick once again.

"WHO'S THE KING!"

We pulled out our sticks.

"Looks like I'm the king"

Asia said

"My order: Numbers 1 and 11 must embrace each other for 30 seconds."

I gulped, I was number 1 that time. But who was I going to be hugging. Hopefully it was one of the busty girls. But my hopes were dashed when Kyron walked towards me.

"C'mon Ise, bring it in"

Kyron wrapped his hands around me and I wrapped my hands around him while crying. All the girls were giggling the whole time. After 30 seconds, Kyron released his grip on me and I gasped for air.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it Ise."

"Yep, not bad at all"

I said with tears still running down my face.

"Alright, here we go again."

Rias shouted, we all grabbed onto a stick

"WHO'S THE KING!"

We pulled our sticks out

"The King is now the King"

Rias said

"It's time for my dark side to come out. My order: Number 4 has to walk to the nearest convinience store and buy something with only a bikini on."

'The devil has been released' I thought to myself

"Is anyone allowed to come with me"

Xenovia said.

"Only the king is allowed to come with you to make sure you get it done"

Rias told her. So she stripped till she was only in her bikini and walked out the door. After a little bit, Rias signalled us to follow. Her evil side was really showing today. We followed behind Xenovia as she walked all the way to the closest store in her bikini which looked very good on her. On her way back she caught us all hiding behind a bush. However that didn't seem to faze her at all.

We started again once we arrived back.

"Alright, here we go again"

Rias shouted

"WHO'S THE KING!"

I looked at my stick which had the king symbol on it.

"Ah-ha! I am the King!"

I shouted

"My order: Number 7 has to let the king grope their breasts. Assuming that number 7 is a girl"

"I-i-t would appear that I'm number 7"

Ravel said with a bright red face. I Immediately regreted my decision

"Remember, the kings orders are absolute"

Akeno reminded us. Guess there's no way around it. I walked over to Ravel as she slowly undid her shirt and bra, The moment her breasts were exposed I almost had a massive nosebleed. And when my hands were groping her breasts I was on the verge of dying from blood loss. But I held it together for Ravels sake. Once I let go Ravel immediately put her bra and shirt back on.

"Alright here we go again."

Rias Shouted

"WHO'S THE KING!"

We pulled our sticks out again

"Fate has decided that I'm the king for this round"

Xenovia said.

"My order: Numbers 3 and 5 must switch clothes."

At least this one was half normal, kinda surprising since it came from Xenovia. The two that started getting unchanged were Kiba and Rossweisse whom for some reason, was wearing her Valkyrie armour.

"This is such a pain to take off"

Rossweisse complained as she changed out of her armour and gave it to Kiba.

"Be ever so careful with it. It's irreplacable"

"I hear you"

Kiba said with a laugh as he started to put on the armour. After quite a while both Kiba and Rossweisse had each others clothes on. Needless to say, it was quite a sight.

"Damn Kiba, you look great in Valkyrie armour."

"And Rossweisse doesn't look too bad in the boys uniform either"

Me and Asia gave our thoughts.

"This is way too embarrassing"

"This armour is very comfortable. No wonder your such a good magic user when you wear this."

Rossweisse and Kiba also gave their opinions. It took a while but they finally got back in their own clothes, Rossweisse also went and changed into normal clothing for the rest of the game.

"Alright, here we go again"

Rias shouted.

"WHO'S THE KING!"

"It's finally my turn to make an order"

Kiba said

"My order: Numbers 6 and 8 have to create a secret handshake"

No one else could hear it but I was sure I heard Rias say 'Lame' under her breath. But I was number 6 so who was number 8

"So whose creating a secret handshake with me"

Azazel said. And we made the most awkward secret handshake of all time.

"Alright, here we go again!"

Rias shouted

"WHO'S THE KING!"

"…Looks like it's my turn to be the king"

Koneko said

"My order: number 3 must get freezing cold water poured onto them and number 10 must get extremely hot water poured onto them"

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA!"

Gasper shouted as he jumped back in his box.

"I DON'T LIKE COLD WATER, IT'S TOO SCARY!"

So Gasper was number 3 but who was number 10.

"Guess I'll have to tough it out then, huh."

Asia was number 10?! I don't want her to go through that sort of pain alone. But as it stands, the kings rule is absolute so I just forced myself to just stand back and watch as Gasper got ice cold water poured on him and Asia got poured fire hot water on her.

""AAAAHHHHHHHHH!""

They both seemed to be screaming in agony. If I were them, I'd much rather be Gasper in this situation. Poor Asia. Fortunately for her though, Rias allowed her to stay out of the game for the next 3 rounds.

"Alright, here we-"

"We get it!"

we all shouted. Rias laughed

"WHO'S THE KING!"

"Yes! My second time as king, I hope you're all ready"

Rias said with a devilish grin.

"My order: Number 1 has to be a victim of Ise's Dress Break.

'Please don't be Kiba or Azazel, Please don't be Kiba or Azazel' I repeated to myself as I summoned Ddraig.

"My my, this is one hell of a game, wouldn't you agree Ise"

Akeno declared. YESSSSS! Akeno is going to be naked for the duration of the game!

Once charged, I touched Akeno with my Boosted Gear and with an almighty voice I shouted

"Aw Yeah! Let me see some of them Titties!"

I flicked my fingers and Akeno's clothes ripped right off. Leaving her completely exposed. I could feel the blood rushing to my nose.

"…Once again, the perv let's his true colours shine"

Koneko says something as aggressive as that. Gimme a break, all I was doing was following the kings rule.

"Alright, Let's go again!"

Rias shouted

"WHO'S THE KING!"

"It's now my turn to be king! And I'm not holding back"

Azazel said

"My order: numbers 5 and 11 have to kiss each other on the lips for 5 seconds"

"So who is it that gets to have a kiss from their king"

Rias said as she raised her stick. So she's number 5? Damn it! Why did i have to be number 6!

"Me I guess"

Kiba said as he showed us his number 11 stick. I am so envious of him right now. Rias showed a hint of surprise when he said it. However, Kiba showed no mercy as he walked right up to her and thrusted his lips onto hers. Hey! She's mine bitch! After he pulled away, Rias was speechless and Kiba noticed it

"What's with the look? The kings rule is absolute is it not? Stalling will only make the game slow and boring."

He said with a laugh.

 **PART 3**

The game went on for a long time and the orders only seemed to get worse and worse. From two men slapping each others ass to girls fondling each others breasts. In saying that though, it was on hell of an afternoon. Eventually though, we came to the last round.

"Ready everyone!"

Rias shouted

"WHO'S THE FINAL KING!"

We looked at our last popsicle sticks

"Yay! I'm the final king!"

Akeno shouted

"My final order as king: All the girls have to sleep in number 7s room tonight."

I looked at my stick which gave me a big fat 10. So whose room will all the girls be sleeping in.

"Looks like my room's going to be pretty full tonight, huh"

Kyron said. Needless to say, there was quite an awkward atmosphere for a bit. I wanted to speak up because it's my job to keep all the girls company while they sleep but Rias, probably knowing I'd be jealous, reassured me.

"Don't you worry Ise, it's only one night. And the rule didn't say we had to be naked or anything so just be cool with it. Plus, you could use the well-earned rest anyway."

I sulked as I made my way up to my room.

I woke up the next day to a knock on my door. When I opened it, Kyron was standing right infront of me.

"What do you want?"

I asked sleepily with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, um, Question. Do the girls, like, strip in their sleep or something? Cause im pretty sure when I went to sleep, they all had their clothes on."

I stared at him for a bit and then suddenly shot out of my room and barreled towards Kyrons room so I could get a glimpse at the amazing sight of all the girls being naked. I turned the corner and was dissappointed to see they were all nearly done changing.

"Look whose up bright and early today"

Rias said when she noticed me.

"Were you feeling lonely? I know I was"

She said as she embraced me which made all the negativity inside me dissapear. I was about to start embracing her intimately when a loud Boom could be heard coming from the forest. We all ran out to see what was going on. Cracks on the ground could be seen everywhere in the forest.

"What the hell is happening?!"

"I don't know, but everyone, Be ready to fight!"

"Yes Rias!"

Everyone shouted. And immediately after that, the forest exploded.


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack

**Chapter 5: The Attack**

 _AUTHORS NOTES WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER._

After the forest exploded, derbis was sent flying in every direction. Lots of windows in the building were smashed and pieces of wood came at me like I was the last person on the losing dodgeball team.

"W-what the hell just happened?!"

I asked everyone.

"How should I know, this area is supposed to be protected."

Rias said with worry. Not long afterwards Azazel came running out.

"What's all the commotion about?"

He asked before noticing the massive explosion.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know, We were all just waking up and all of a sudden we hear an explosion."

Akeno informed him. I had decided that we should probably check out the massive crater that was just formed but we suddenly heard a maniacal laugh.

"Ahahahahaha"

All of our attentions were turned towards where we thought the laugh was coming from.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

Rias shouted at the voice behind the smoke.

"Ah, Little miss gremory. How lovely to see you this fine day."

The voice said sarcastically. After he said it the swing of a sword could be heard and the smoke was cut away, revealing the evil doer. He was a tall slim man with spikey held back hair and a circus looking sort of suit. What was interesting about him was that he wore a smiling mask that covered his whole face.

"Good evening, former governor of the fallen angels. I didn't expect to see you here."

He then turned his attention towards us.

"And last but not least, the rest of the Gremory group. Along with the legendary Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou."

I wasn't surprised that he knew I was was the Sekiryuutei but how did he know my name?

"Hey, you! What business do you have he-"

"Abababab, introductions haven't finished yet."

The evil clown interuppted Azazel to introduce himself

"Now allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Mazus Dukes!"

He spread his arms out on each side of him as if he was expecting some sort of reaction. Instead Azazel repeated himself.

"I'll say it again, what business do you have here?"

"My my, tough crowd. Have no fear former governor, I am not here to cause trouble."

"Says the guy who just blew up our forest!"

I shouted at him. The way this guy talked really annoyed me so I just blurted that out.

"Oh yes, about that. Well, I am just one for making an entrance"

So he did it just cause he wanted to look cool? Now I'm even more annoyed.

"Also, do you realise how long it took to get a blessing to enter this area from my good new friend Sirzechs? That was quite the pain."

So he's obviously been planning to attack us for some time now. Hearing her brothers name Rias spoke up.

"Just what did you do to my brother!"

"Oh, I did absoultely nothing to dear Sirzechs. I just put on an act so that I could have the Gremory blessing and be able to break into here."

Rias was getting angry, her crimson aura started to surround her body.

"My brother is not that stupid. He would've easily seen through your act!"

Mazus just laughed.

"Looks like someone's angry. Trust me dollface, I am much to good at what I do to let that happen."

I had had enough so I summoned my boosted gear and pointed it at him.

"I have had it up to here with you! If you aren't here to fight, then why are you here!"

Mazus heaved a sigh.

"You guys are just no fun, are you. Alright then, the reason I came here today was for two things. First, to tell you my plan. Second, to have a fight with the Sekiryuutei."

[Boost!]

Everyone reacted diferently.

"A fight with Ise?"

"Why do you want that?"

Rias and Akeno asked surpisingly

[Boost!]

"W-why did he come to fight Ise?"

"…He's bound to have something up his sleeves"

Asia and Koneko reacted too

[Boost!]

"I'm sure he's no match for Ise."

"I agree, Ise can kick his ass"

Kiba and Xenovia gave words of encouagement. And then there was my reaction.

"That's fine by me, I've been wanting to fight you ever since showed up."

I said as I summoned my Boosted Gear Scale Mail armour.

[Boost!]

"I'll tell you what, If you can manage to scratch me within 5 minutes. I'll leave immediately without question."

[Boost!]

That gave me even more confidence.

"Sounds easy enough."

"However. Should you fail to scratch me within 5 minutes, then I'll take it upon myself to take something important from you."

Crap! I don't know what it is but something important is riding on my shoulders. I'll have to be careful.

"So what do you say, Sekiryuutei. Will you accept my challenge?"

I looked back at my friends who nodded in my direction.

[Explosion!]

"With pleasure!"

I shouted as I thrusted myself towards him.

"Eat this bitch!"

I threw a punch at him as hard as I could and it landed right on his face.

"Looks like you're all talk and no bite."

I said as I deactivated my armour. But just as I was about to bring my fist down…

"Don't tell me that was suppose to hurt. I'm quite disappointed."

I lowered my fist and sure enough, not a single scratch was on him.

"Time is ticking my boy."

He said as he clicked his knuckles by only clenching his fists. Damn it, this guy is so much stronger than he looks. I reactivated my scail mail and went in for another hit.

"This time, I'll make sure to bash your face in!"

[Mode Change!]

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

I flew towards him faster than ever before and used every ounce of my rook ability to slam my fist into his face again. Almost immediately after, Mazus sent his own fist into my face. Which destroyed some of my armour and sent my flying backwards extremely fast. I ragdolled on the ground for ages until a standing tree finally stopped me.

"Ghak!"

I coughed out blood from the impact.

"Ise!"

"Ise! Are you okay!?"

Asia and Rias were concerned. Don't worry ladies, I think I've proven before that it'll take more than that to take me down. As I got up, Mazus made his way over to me.

"only 3 minutes left my boy. I will be taking something from you if you lose, you know."

Ugh this cocky bastard. I wanna see him pay but there's nothing I can do. As he made his way over to me I summoned and charged up a small dragon shot. Mazus seemed to stop in his tracks.

"I've had enough of you. Time to pay! Dragon Shot!"

I punched the small red orb and sent a massive dragon shot towards him at breakneck speed.

"Ha! Try to dodge that, asshole."

The dragon shot went barrelling towards him and it looked like my shot was successful. Sure I may have caused even more destruction here but at least I got him. Or so I thought

"How interesting, that was actually a close one. But your time is almost up."

Damn it! Just how quick is this guy. I checked my surrondings but I couldn't see him.

"Up here, my boy."

I looked up and sure enough, he was flying. This bastard can do anything. But still, I'm just as good at ariel battles as I am at grounded battles. I handled the flying to Ddraig and flew up towards Mazus as fast as I could as I prepared another almighty punch. I doubted that I had any more time left to do another attack so this one had to succeed.

"Suck on this!"

I punched him in the abdomen this time with all I had. But since I'd learned from before, I had multiple other punches ready. My next fist went to his face and then his face again and then his abdomen and then his chest until I hear the one word I never wanted to hear.

[Reset!]

My armour disappeared before me but before I fell, Mazus grabbed me by the throat.

"Looks like both of your time limits are up. And not a single scratch is on me."

Mazus then added insult to injury by clencing his hand into a fist.

"Now I think it's only fair that a get to land one more hit, don't you agree."

I knew this was going to hurt so I braced myself as Mazus sent his fist into my face which made shoot down to the ground. I hit said ground with a massive thud and a big dust explosion. When I hit the ground, the pain caused me to cough up a considerable amount of blood and I couldn't move my body. When the dust cleared I noticed that the impact made the ground under me crack.

"""""Ise!""""""

All the girls shouted. Mazus floated down to the ground.

"Now, as you agreed, I shall be taking something important from you. But first, allow me to tell you my plan."

We all showed our battle faces towards him as he told us his plan.

"I plan to annihilate the Underworld, the Human world, and Heaven with 3 separate bombs that I like to call Chrome Bombs. I am in the middle of preparing them at my underworld headquarters as we speak. I came here today because I know that the Sekiryuutei and his companions are the only ones who can stop me. However, I'm in a bit a a pickle, so to speak. Many of my minions as well as my own dear companions are very unwell and as a result, the development of my Chrome Bombs have been slowed."

"Get to the point! Why are you telling us this?"

Rias shouted at him.

"Well you see my dear…"

"…That's were my prize comes in."

All of a sudden, he flicked his fingers and all of us went blind.

"W-what the?!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Me either. What is he doing?"

Akeno, Kiba and Xenovia as well as everyone else panicked. I could hear the sound of someone moving but I could see so I thought it was one of us just stumbling around.

"AH!"

Just then, I heard someone yelp. Definitely sounded familiar. Then all of a sudden, our vision came back and when I looked back at Mazus, he was holding Asia in his arm.

"ASIA! You let her go you asshole!"

I shouted angrily.

"Actually, I have the right to take her. I did say I was going to take something important from you if I won, didn't i?"

That bastard is actually planning on taking Asia away. No! I won't let him.

"You'd better give her back if you know what's good for you."

Rias said as a dangerous crimson aura surrounded her. Everyone else also got prepared to fight. Mazus however just laughed.

"I don't think you want to do that. I do have your precious friend here you know."

As much as we didn't want to admit it, he was right. If we did attack at full force then we would undoubtedly harm poor Asia in the process. After lowering our weapons, Mazus summoned a magic circle behind him.

"Well, it's been fun Sekiryuutei. I hope to see you all very soon."

"ISE!"

Asia cried out to me and with one final maniacal laugh, Mazus disappeared, taking Asia with him. Knowing that I failed to protect her once again, I fell to my knees and starting weeping

"Ise?"

Rias attempted to talk to me but I was too in despair to care about anything.

"A-sia"

"Huh?"

Rias didn't hear what I said.

"Please..come back."

Then I lifted my head up into the air and shouted

"ASIAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **PART 2**

I, Rias Gremory, attempted to calm Ise but to no avail. After the incident, Ise locked himself in his room. I know that everytime something happens to Asia, he always blames himself for not being able to protect her. Just like the incident with Diodora Asteroth and Shalba Beelzebub.

"Ise?"

I knocked at his door but got no reply. I gave up and walked downstairs. The first person I saw was Koneko who was sitting on the sofa with a sad experssion.

"Koneko? Are you okay?"

Koneko took a short period of time to reply as always .

"…..I don't like it when Ise is sad. It makes me sad. I want to make him happy."

I sat next to Koneko and assured her.

"We all want to get him to get better as well. I'm sure that he will soon and when he does. I know he will do everything in his power to save Asia and bring her back to us."

Koneko nodded in agreement so I got up and made my way to the kitched and found Akeno making some tea. Akeno noticed my entance and spoke.

"I hope poor Asia is okay. Who knows whats happening to her."

"We have to get her back at all costs. She's an important member of the team as well as an important friend. And it seems that she's also an anchor for Ise."

Kiba's said as he became visible from behind the corner.

"Mazus took Asia because of her [Twilight Healing] ability. I assume he wants her to heal someone or something that will go on to cause mass destruction in the future."

Kiba and Akeno raised their heads as I continued.

"But if I know Asia at all, then she'd never help a pathetic man like him in a million years. I know that where ever she is, she's waiting paitiently for us to save her. Which means we need to find her as quickly as possible."

Kiba and Akeno nodded in agreement. Akeno handed me a cup of tea and I drank it while thinking about where Mazus could've taken Asia. I knew it was somewhere in the underworld because Mazus said himself that he was taking her to his 'Underworld headquarters' which I couldn't tell if he meant to say that or it was just a slip of the tongue. Either way, we now had a lead. All of a sudden, I had a thought. After quickly thinking about it I informed Akeno of my decision.

"Akeno, I am going to talk with my brother about this. It's a long shot but if Mazus meet him then I'm absolutely sure that he knows something that will help us."

"Then I'll take care of things here while you're gone."

I smiled at her. I know I can always count on Akeno to take my place while I'm gone.

"One more thing, if Ise comes out of his room while I'm gone then please inform me."

"Understood."

And with that I waved off Akeno and Kiba and summoned a magic circle to transport me to my underworld home where my family lives. When I arrived I saw Grayfia, my brothers wife, standing outside the door.

"Ah, Lady Rias, Sirzechs has been expecting you."

"Is that so?"

I said with impatience

"Please take me to him."

"As you wish."

Grayfia led me through the many hallways of the Gremory household to a room that my brother was waiting for me in. He greeted me with a stretch

"Hello Rias, I've been waiting for you."

"So I've heard."

I spat out. I was not happy with that fact that he let someone like Mazus trick him like he did.

"I assume you've come here to talk about Mazus Dukes, am I right?"

He admitted to knowing about him the whole time. That made me even more angry

"Yes I am. How could you, Sirzechs, let someone like that loose in the underworld! Because of your ignorance, one of my [Bishop]'s have been taken."

I shouted at him angrily.

"Calm down, it's not like I did it on purpose. Jeez, lighten up will you."

"Ahem!"

Grayfia warned him with a fake cough which made him jump.

"Y-yes your right. In all seriousness, of course I knew his motive all along. But the fact is, I'm too busy right now to deal with it. So I thought that you and the Sekiryuutei could handle it."

"But shouldn't the king of the underworld be able to get rid of someone like that with a flick of their hand?"

I argued with my brother. It would only make sense if it took less than a few seconds to finish him off.

"You have clearly underestimated his power then. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

Well that was true. He beat Ise without putting any effort into it.

"Even so, I'm sure you want to get your [Bishop] back. And I can tell you where she is."

 **PART 3**

I arrived back at the mansion in the forest with news straight from Sirzechs about Asia's whereabouts. When I returned, Akeno greeted me with her usual smile.

"Welcome back president, how did it go with your brother."

"As good as I'd hoped."

I told her with confidence.

"Go get everyone and bring them to the VIP room upstairs. I'll go and get Ise myself."

"As you wish."

Akeno replied gleefully as she made her way to the courtyard where Kiba and Xenovia were having a mock battle. I passed the couch from earlier and noticed that Koneko wasn't there anymore. How odd. She's usually always sitting on the couch. Unless…Theorising, I made my way up to Ise's room to see if my Hypothesis was true. I charged in without knocking and sure enough, I was right. Ise and Koneko were together in the same bed. Their lips, inches away from each other.

"Ahem!"

I pretended to cough loudly. They both jumped at the realisation that they'd been caught.

"Oh, h-hey Rias what's up?"

Ise said as he scratched the back of his head and smiled pathetically. Koneko just looked at me and said nothing.

"Well, looks like you're fine after all aren't you Ise."

I said, frowning with my eyes closed. Ise didn't reply for a couple seconds

"…I'm sorry Rias."

Was that all he could come up with? I heaved a sigh

"Well, if anything at least your okay now. And just in time too. I found out where Mazus took Asia."

Hearing me say that both of them put their serious faces on.

"Where did they take Asia?"

Ise said with an already roaring flame in his eyes.

"Meet me in the VIP room. I'll explain everything to everyone there."

 **PART 4**

After Koneko left my room and I got ready, I, Issei Hyoudou, made my way to the VIP room located in the highest floor of the mansion. When I arrived, Azazel closed the door behind me and Rias started the meeting.

"As you all know, my talk with my brother went as planned and we now have a vague idea on where Asia is located. Mazus and some companions of his were spotted by the Sitri household carrying a large box big enough to fit a human. They were also spotted walking into a building built into the rocks not too far away from the Sitri household. So basically, Asia has been taken to a place near there. I have already contacted Sona and she, along with her peerage, will be aiding us in rescuing her. Does everyone understand?"

Rias finished talking and asked everyone. We all nodded.

"Good, the raid on Mazus' headquarters and Operation rescue Asia will begin at the break of dawn tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Yes Rias!"

We all shouted. Rias then dissmised everyone and we all went about doing our own things…

…Everyone except for me that is.

"Don't worry Asia! I will save you! No matter what!"

I shouted as the magic circle teleported me away.

 _AUTHORS NOTES:_ Thank you for reading Chapter 5 of my High School DxD fanfiction. Fun Fact: this is the first chapter of mine that starts off an actual plot and has some decent action in it. Now before I get into things just know that I'm going to ramble on for a bit here so bare with me. Firstly, about my OC character, Kyron, in the first couple of chapters some of you were thinking that he was going to steal Ise's harem or at least try but in actual fact. Kyron is not even a main character. Kyron is a definite side character and will only barely be in every chapter I make. I have no plans to change that until the very final chapter. The only reason I made him was to introduce his scared gear [Calculus Fire]. Other than that, he's about as important as a potato. Secondly, according to a few people I sometimes get the boosted gear abilities wrong. I have made an effort to check the wiki-I mean remember them by re-reading the official LN's. But if I do make another mistake, please inform me as I want this fanfic to be as loyal as possible to the LN's (without any of the honorifics).

Thirdly, just before I finished writing this I realised that I accidentally made almost half the chapter from Rias' perspective. That was not intentional but I'm actually glad I did. I will try to make it just about Ise as much as I can in the future but to be honest it felt nice having a big change for a bit. Lastly, I also realised after finishing this that appearences by the characters Gasper, Rossweisse, Ophis, Ravel and Irina have been very rare. Especially Gasper. So in the future I will try my best to include everyone as much as possible so that everyone's favorite characters can be in it. Anyway, enough rambling! Now, about the chapter! A new enemy has made himself known to the gremory group and his name is Mazus Dukes. After seeing how strong he is, will Ise actually be able to defeat him? And will the operation to rescue Asia from his clutches be successful? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Nah I'm kidding, see you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Past and Present

**Chapter 6: The Past and Present**

 **THE LONG AWAITED CONCLUSION TO THE 'GUARDIAN OF THE TRAUMATIC PAST' ARC IS HERE!**

 **AUTHORS NOTES WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER** **J**

 **(I do not own High School DxD or any of it's characters.)**

* * *

 **PART 0.5**

As I, Rias Gremory, searched everywhere for my beloved Issei, I began to worry about his well-being.

"Issei…Where did you disappear too?"

I said to myself silently. Every single member of the peerage, excluding the kidnapped Asia, was looking all over the Gremory mansion land for him. Xenovia and Kiba suggested that he went to train somewhere unknown by himself, Which is totally plausible. After hours of searching, we all met up back in the VIP room on the top floor of the mansion to give our reports. But no one had found a single trace of Issei.

"Do you think…it's possible that he abandoned us?"

Gasper said on the verge of tears.

"Absolutely not! Issei wouldn't think about doing that to us. Especially since Asia is still being held captive by that sick clown faced Mazus."

Xenovia shouted with confidence.

"Xenovia's absolutely right. Issei would never abandon any of us. Especially Asia."

Kiba said in agreement.

"Which begs the question, why is he gone?"

Akeno said with a sad face. The room feel silent for a minute until Azazel spoke up.

"Do ya think it's possible that he might have gotten impatient and has already left to save Asia?"

The moment those words had processed in all our brains, we all agreed in unison.

"That's exactly it!"

Everyone shouted. I stood up and made an announcement.

"Time to get prepared everyone. We're leaving early."

"Yes Rias!"

They all shouted. As they all left to prepare themselves I put my hands on my heart and thought to myself.

" _We won't let you fight alone Issei, Please be careful until we arrive."_

* * *

 **PART 1**

After I arrived in the underworld, I, Issei Hyoudou, started my assault on Mazus' headquarters.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ASIA BACK RIGHT NOW!"

I shouted as I summoned the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker.

[Issei, are you sure you want to do this? I won't try to stop you if you do.]

Ddraig said during my charge.

"I have to do this! Asia is waiting for me to save her…"

I then shouted at the top of my lungs

"...And I'm not going to let her down!"

[Boost!]

With that boost, I was now fully charged and ready to fight! After a few minutes of flying, I noticed the Sitri household to my right.

"Okay, there's the Sitri household. That means it should be near here."

I said to myself. Soon afterwards though, I heard an annoyingly familiar voice come from somewhere around me.

"Ho? So you've come early my boy? What a rebel you are."

The voice said. I, however, was not in the mood for fucking around.

"Shut up Mazus Dicks! Give Asia back to me or you're going to be in a world of hurt!"

I said with a clearly angry tone to my voice.

"Oh my, now you're calling me names? Didn't your parents ever teach you that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it?"

Mazus said, obviously toying around with me.

"This isn't a childrens show you bastard! So stop playing around and fight me like a man!"

I shouted in reply to his stupid question.

"You do realise that you don't stand a chance without your friends here, right? Otherwise the word 'Stupid' is an understatement for you."

Mazus then came out of hiding and teleported right behind me.

"But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Before I could react to his sudden teleportation, he kicked me hard in the back and sent me hurdling towards the ground. The impact of me hitting the ground made quite the crater, but I was so full of determination to save Asia that I barely felt it.

"Ha! Is that all you got?"

I said as I summoned a dragon shot in my hand.

"How about this then, Dragon Shot!"

I aimed my fist and punched the dragon shot with all my might. The beam of destruction shot through the air like a bullet from a sniper rifle and hit Mazus right where I was aiming; His head. I knew for a fact that that would've barely done a number on him but when the smoke cleared he didn't even have a single mark on him.

"I honestly thought that you'd learned at least something from our last encounter, but I guess that was wishful thinking."

Mazus teased as I clenched my fist in anger.

"Grr! I have had enough of your annoying voice!"

I was just about to launch upwards and smash his face in but he once again teleported right beside me.

"You are much too slow to fight me boy. Time to say goodbye to your future children."

He said as he kneed me in the groin with the same strength he used to kick me earlier. I almost vomited from the pain it brought as I fell to the ground.

"Tch, so naïve."

Mazus said as he summoned a sword in his hands.

"I hope you'll be a more worthy opponent in your next life, boy."

He said as he started to bring his sword down upon me.

" _No…I refuse to believe that this is the end for me."_

I thought to myself as I squeezed my eyes shut.

" _I promised Asia that I would always protect her…I can't die until I have."_

As Mazus' sword made it's way towards my heart, I prayed.

" _Please!..._

 _…_ _I'm begging…!_

 _..Someone…help me!"_

As I shouted that in my mind, I heard an explosion in front of me and Mazus was thrusted away from me as well as his sword. I looked at the air in front of me with tears faintly appearing in my eyes, trying to process what had just happened. Until I heard a voice that snapped me out of it.

"So you're here already? I guess I can't say I'm surprised."

I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and looked in the direction that the voice came from. Standing there, a few meters away from me, was none other than Sona Sitri.

"S-Sona."

I stuttered as she walked towards me.

"I heard an explosion while I was preparing to help Rias in my household and came out to see what it was all about."

Sona helped me up as she continued.

"I've notified both Rias and the rest of my peerage so they'll be here soon."

I put my head on her shoulder and poured my heart out.

"Thank you…I really mean it."

She then put her hand on my head like Rias does.

"You looked like you were in quite the pickle. I have no problems with helping someone from Rias' peerage, especially the Sekiryuutei."

I then lifted my head back up and went back into determination mode.

"Sona, I know it's probably best if we wait but I need your help if I'm going to save Asia, if you think it's best to wait for everyone then it's okay, I'll go alone. But I am going now no matter what you-"

"If you want to save Asia that badly then stop talking and lets go."

Sona interrupted me with a smile. After thanking her once more, We turned towards the door in the rocks that Mazus had escaped into and started towards it.

* * *

 **PART 2**

When me and Sona got inside the headquarters of Mazus, the door closed shut behind us and locked itself using a powerful magic spell. Sona said she could undo the spell but that it would take over an hour to undo. So we decided it was better, and faster, to continue into the headquartes of Mazus. The farther we went into the building, the more eerie and ominous the atmosphere became. Suddenly, we heard growls. Growls that sounded like very angry wolves.

"Crap!"

Sona said bitterly while trembling.

"W-what is it?"

I asked in confusion and a little bit of worry.

"I'd know that growl anywhere. They belong to a group of monsters called Soulfangs."

"Soulfangs?! Just the name makes them sound scary."

I said, shaken up but still ready to beat the shit out of these Soulfangs.

"They aren't particularily hard to kill, I'd say that one hit from Rias' destructive power would render it unable to fight. But the most deadly part about them, is that they attack in very large groups."

These Soulfang things sound more like an almighty pain in the ass rather than a difficult challenge.

"So, how many are we talking here? Like, ten or twenty?"

I asked her while not separating my eyes from the direction that the growls came from.

"No, more than that, I'd say that a small group of them consists of about fifty to sixty."

FIFTY TO SIXTY!? And that's only a small group!? Just that moment, another, seemingly important, question appeared in my head.

"Sona, How come I've never heard of these Soulfang things? No, more importantly, how do you know them? And why have you been trembling ever since we heard their growls?"

After I asked that, Sona jumped in surprise.

"Y-you noticed?"

"How could I not notice. You're shaking so bad, I would've mistook it for an earthquake. But if these things aren't that strong like you say, then what's wrong? Please, Tell me."

Sona then leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything."

I put my ears into listening mode while still staying on alert for a surprise attack.

"You've probably never heard of them because they seemingly went extinct a little over a hundred years ago…"

A hundred years ago, huh? That would definitely explain it. Sona paused for a while before she continued.

"…I know about them because, I had an encounter with them when I was very young."

So Sona has experienced the force of these Soulfangs before then? And when she was young too? Poor Sona.

"Back then, I was too young to know the difference between right and wrong. My father told me not to go outside after dark, but one night some of my old friends convinced me to. Their names were Kiel, Orion, Nora and Shanji. Rias wasn't with us because she was being taught about peerages at the time. Me and my friends played in the forest for what felt like hours, playing games like hide and seek and tag, When we had finally had enough of playing, we decided to go back. That was when we realised that Nora wasn't with us. We decided to split up into groups to look for her. Kiel went with Orion and I went with Shanji. We searched and searched but found nothing of Nora. Until, we saw a trail of blood. We followed to the trail until we came to a body lying face down on the floor. When we turned the body over, we discovered that it was Nora. We turned around to run away but there were a bunch of terrifying looking animals staring us dead in the eye, barely a meter away from us. Those animals were called Soulfangs. It wasn't long until we noticed that we were surrounded. Then we heard a whistle, it made the Soulfangs back off a bit. All of a sudden, a man wearing a smiling mask that covered his whole face came into view. A man who introduced himself…As Mazus Dukes.

* * *

[ ** _FLASHBACK]_**

 _"_ _Well look what we have here, Four beautiful young kids playing in the forest at night time. I'm sure your parents are worried about you. Good evening, my name is Mazus Dukes. I see you've met my own lovely children."_

 _The masked man said with an eerie tone to his voice_

 _"_ _Hey you jerk! I'll have you know that Sona here is a child of the house of Sitri! If you mess with us then you're asking for it!"_

 _Shanji shouted in a fit of rage._

 _"_ _The house of Sitri, huh? I've been looking for a piece of royalty to add to my collection."_

 _The masked man said with a chuckle_

 _"_ _Don't you even think about laying a hand on her!"_

 _Shanji shouted as he summoned a magic circle in his hands and shot The masked man with his electrical power. However, the masked man hadn't a scratch on him._

 _"_ _My my, you're quite strong for someone your age. I think you'll grow up to be a wonderful devil my boy."_

 _The masked man said as he took a step towards Shanji._

 _"_ _Don't take another step! Or I'll-"_

 _"_ _Tell me something boy, have you ever wished for power?"_

 _The masked man interrupted. Shanji froze._

 _"…_ _I…I…"_

 _Was all that came out of Shanji's mouth._

 _"_ _Hey! What the hell did you do to him!"_

 _"_ _Leave him alone you stupid jerk!"_

 _Kiel and Orion charged The masked man with their swords and attacked him at the same time. However, The masked man blocked both of the swords with his fingers. He grabbed them both and threw them away, and with the flick of his finger, the Soulfangs ripped them apart. The screams of the two boys was unbearable, Yet Shanji was still frozen, tears rolled down his eyes as the screams died down. The masked man turned back to him._

 _"_ _I'll ask you again, have you ever wished for power?"_

 _Shanji didn't say a word and instead kept on trembling._

 _"_ _S-Shanji?"_

 _Sona asked very quietly and cautiously. The masked man heaved a sigh and flicked his fingers. Suddenly, a bunch of Soulfangs started chewing and bitting him and then dragged his body into the night. Sona watched as the Soulfangs dragged away the body of the only other person that could save her. The masked man watched for a bit as Sona broke down into tears. Then, started to walk away with the rest of the Soulfangs. Suddenly, Sona's body moved without her permission, then her vocal chords followed suit._

 _"_ _Y-you better give Shanji back! Or I'll have to force you to!"_

 _She knew that what she was doing was the definition of suicide but she also knew that it was right thing to do, so she didn't try to stop herself._

 _"_ _You better be careful, princess…"_

 _The masked man looked at the bodies of Kiel and Orion_

 _"…_ _You'll suffer the same fate if you're not careful."_

 _The Soulfangs growled in her direction but Sona stood her ground like her father taught her to._

 _"_ _I won't ask you again, give Shanji back."_

 _The masked man heaved another sigh_

 _"_ _I tried to be generous to you Sitri. But my patience for you has disappeared."_

 _The masked man turned and started walking towards her._

 _"_ _I'll deal with you myself."_

 _The masked man started to gather intense amounts of demonic energy on his hand and a magic circle started to form._

 _"_ _And because you've been a bad girl, I'll make this as painful as possible!"_

 _The masked man raised his voice as he shot the bolt of demonic energy towards Sona. She wanted to close her eyes and cry but she stood strong and prepared herself to take on the pain of the shot. But suddenly, as the bolt of demonic energy was a mere meter away from her, it was deflected by another bolt of demonic energy, one that she recognised immediately. She cocked her head to the left, the tears that she was holding in started coming out as saw her father with many of his soldiers charging forward._

 _"_ _DON'T WORRY SONA, I'M HERE!"_

 _Her father said as he fired a massive beam of demonic energy towards The masked man. The masked man barely avoided it but then was so quickly shot with another, more powerful, one that it hit him directly in the chest. He was sent flying into a tree far behind him. A small crack appeared on the mask as he retreated into the night. The Soulfangs tried to follow but the soldiers massacred almost every one they could find. Sona's father embraced her as she cried her heart out._

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry daddy, h-h-he killed them, he killed them all!"_

 _"_ _I am so sorry my dear Sona, I should've been here sooner."_

 ** _[FLASHBACK END]_**

* * *

"After that, the Sitri house did everything they could to keep what happened from the entire underworld. Only the people that witnessed it know what happened. And now, you do too."

I was absolutely speechless by what I had just heard.

"No one's seen him since that very day. Until now I thought he was dead. But I guess not."

"Sona."

I moved forward to comfort her but suddenly, the growls of the Soulfangs could be heard again and this time, they were very close. I looked down the corridor and saw many Soulfangs come charging around the corner and set their eyes on their target, us. I internally admitted that these things looked very intimidating…

…But I am not having any of your shit Mazus! Not after what you did to Sona and her friends or how you took Asia from us! I summoned a very powerful Dragon shot on my [Boosted Gear] and as I punched the ball of demonic energy with all my might, I bellowed out at the the top of my lungs.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

That Dragon Shot not only obliterated every single one of the Soulfangs, but it also obliterated every single wall that blocked it's path, revealing what looked like a shortcut through a pipe of sorts. I looked towards Sona who looked at me with a face of admiration, or so I thought

"Let's go, I'm itching to teach this guy a lesson on what happens when he messes with one of my friends."

I said as I jumped into the pipe. Sona was quite frozen for a bit with red cheeks but quickly followed me when I waved her over. The pipe was barely big enough to stand in but at least we didn't have to crawl seen as there was a small trail of black liquid all throughout the pipe. After walking for a while, Sona and I found the end of the pipe which was covered with a vent like opening. I silently removed it and started to climb out but I failed to noticed the massive drop that was right in front of me, so I fell. I hit the ground with a loud thud. Sona, soon afterwards, floated down using her devil wings.

"So much for being quiet. You really need to learn how to use your wings Issei."

"Yeah, I realise that. Sorry."

As I got up, Sona said something that I hadn't actually taken notice of until she said it

"Hey Issei, Doesn't this room seem a little too dark to you?"

I checked my surroundings and sure enough, the room was almost pitch black. Which felt strangely suspicious.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Be prepared for a fight, don't let your guard down."

"Understood."

Sona answered. However, just that moment I heard a voice that made me forget the words I had just said.

"Issei!"

The voice belonged…to Asia!

"ASIA! IS THAT YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Then we heard another voice, the irritating voice that belonged to the Masked asshole.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived. I was starting to get bored."

Mazus said with a chuckle. His stupid laugh just made me angrier

"SHOW YOUR FACE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Issei!"

Sona attempted to calm me down but I was going past the point of no return.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Not yet at least. I want this to last a little longer. In the meantime…"

The lights were turned on and we realised that we were surrounded by Soulfangs. The unexpected reveal of them caused Sona to go dizzy.

"…You can entertain me by dealing with my children."

Suddenly, we heard someone flick their fingers. The noise made Sona freeze in fright. But suddenly, the Soulfangs were charging towards us from all sides.

"ISSEI!..."

Asia's cry for help slowly faded as the Soulfangs attacked. I quickly summoned my Balance breaker and with the last few seconds left before the Soulfangs reached us, I promoted myself to [Bishop]

[Mode Change!] [Welsh Blaster Bishop!]

I summoned the two cannons on my back and powered them up. The closest Soulfang was inches away from my face and, as if time were moving in slow motion, I said under my breath.

"Payback time."

With that, my cannons blasted away, ripping apart anything and everything in it's path in a matter of seconds. Sona was also blasting away the ones that came from behind me with her demonic abilities and together we absolutely obliterated every last Soulfang in the room. It felt extremely satisfying to take out that many of them since there was an incalculable number of them. But alas, all of them were defeated. I retracted my cannons and made my armour disappear. But right when I did, three more Soulfangs came running from the exit and charged at us. They stopped a couple of meters in front of us and growled. I started charging a Dragon Shot to finish them off.

"Oh, so there's more of you. I guess I'll finish you off with-"

I stopped because Sona had just walked out in front of me and was walking towards the three Soulfangs

"S-Sona?"

She slowly took steps towards the three Soulfangs and as she did, she suddenly started saying names that she'd mentioned before

"Kiel?...Orion?...Nora?...Is…That you?"

As Sona walked towards the three Soulfangs, they growled with killing intent but made no attempt to attack or kill Sona even as she kneeled down right before them.

"I…I can hear them. Like they're calling out to me, asking me to save them."

Tears started rolling down her face as she put her hand out and caressed all three of them.

"All this time, you weren't dead. You're souls were just put inside the bodies of these creatures."

She locked foreheads with the Soulfang that she called Kiel and continued to pet the other two, but as she did, a few questions crossed my mind and I, rather rudely, interrupted their reunion.

"Sorry but there's something I still don't get, I thought you said they were killed by the Soulfangs. So how are they-"

Suddenly, I got a vague idea of the answer before Sona could say it.

"Wait, I may sound crazy here but, does the name Soulfang have any meaning towards stealing ones soul?"

Sona looked at me and smiled

"Actually, i think that's exactly correct."

She looked back at her former friends as she continued

"When a Soulfang kills someone, the victims soul is probably put into that specific Soulfang."

I had another question regarding that but Sona, as if reading my mind (not a good idea), answered it.

"And if you're wondering how a Soulfang is created, they're pretty much just man-made puppets that can only be created with a certain level of puppeteering skills. Until they find a soul to take control of them, They are very easy to destroy and don't have a mind of their own. At least that's what my theory is."

Then, after giving it some thought, I asked her the last question I had.

"If that's so, then where is your fourth friend?"

The moment I said that, the three Soulfangs that comforted Sona started growling again as they high-tailed it around her and jumped at me with their jaws wide open. The sudden change in emotion startled me so I ran out of time to react. The only thing I could do was summon my armor and hope they didn't bite through.

"NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Sona shouted at the three Soulfangs. They stopped their charge but didn't stray their deadly eyes away from mine.

"He's a new friend of mine! I assure you he's not hostile."

The Soulfangs killing intent slowly faded as Sona came up to me and…Hugged me?!

"He…means just as much to me as you three."

Okay, what the hell is with this change in character. I ain't gonna say anything out loud but this is the most terrifying thing that's happened all day.

"Hey Sona, is it just me or are you able to understand them."

I asked her curiously

"It's not that I can hear them or anything. It's just, it's like I can tell what they're trying to say just by looking at them. I don't really understand it myself."

[Yeah yeah, all's well that ends well, can we hurry up and do something again? We don't want to bore the readers do we?]

Damn it Ddraig, what did I say about breaking the fourth wall?! Nevertheless though…

"You're right. Lets hurry up and save Asia."

Sona nodded and Kielfang, Orionfang and Norafang growled in agreement. They probably don't know what I mean by that though, they're just following Sona. We charged through the massive corridor that was in front of us and kept our eyes open for anything suspicious. When we got to the end of the corridor we entered a big room. In the very middle of the room stood Mazus Dukes, who was holding an unconscious Asia in his hands.

"Asia!"

I shouted but got no reply (obviously)

"Look here my boy, As much as I would love to fight you, I am running out of time and I really need this blondie here to help me return my chrome bomb machine to full power. So…"

Mazus then flicked his fingers and trapped me, Sona, Kielfang, Orionfang and Norafang in an unbreakable cage. Me and Sona tried to destroy the bars while the fang trio tried to bite them but not a scratch was made.

"You coward! Come and fight me like a man!"

"Well now, that should keep them occupied for a few minutes."

Mazus said as he walked over to a humungous machine that had a glass sphere in the middle of it. After making Asia wake up again, Mazus grabbed her hair.

"You see there? You're friends are being harmed over there, and it's all because of you. However, I'll consider releasing them if you use your [Twilight Healing] ability to restart my machine here. Come on, it's a win win situation for everyone!"

He said as he tugged at her hair harder.

"I…Refuse."

Asia said, somehow managing to stand the pain.

"I believe in Issei and Rias as well as all my friends. They'll put a stop to you, because all of them, especially Issei, are more powerful than you will ever be."

Thank you so much for those words Asia. However, Mazus wasn't fazed by what she had said and instead just sighed

"You just love to run your mouth don't you. I wonder what your answer will be after this."

Mazus then grabbed Asia's right hand and snapped the bone in half, breaking her hand immeidately. Asia screamed in agony. I watched her hand dangle in a way that it definitely shouldn't.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH! LAY ONE MORE FINGER ON HER! I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

I shouted curses at the top of my lungs out of pure anger. The small ember that had started when Mazus first kidnapped Asia had now turned into a large blazing flame that could be seen deep in my eyes as I forcefully tried to rip apart the bars of the cage. But to no avail. Asia's tears flooded the floor as Mazus then snapped the bones in her left foot. She cried her eyes out due to the immense pain she was going through. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch. I hadn't noticed it but Sona and the Fang trio had backed away from me due to the deadly aura that my body was radiating.

"Issei…"

Was what Sona said under her breath, but I didn't hear it due to the destructive aura. Mazus looked at me with interest

"That is some power you have there. It's actually enough to impress me."

Then with a sadistic voice he said

"If hurting this girl is what it takes to get you to go full power or even Juggernaut Drive then how about I just kill the bitch!"

"Don't…you-"

I tried to persude him, But it was too late. Mazus had already flicked his fingers. As a small pack of Soulfangs made their way towards Asia, I saw her look at me, right in the eye and her mouth said something. I couldn't hear what it was but I made it out using what I saw.

"Goodbye Issei, I love you."

The moment those words processed in my head, my vision went pitch black, and I could only hear the ripping apart of a body and the haunting final screams of Asia. I heard the sounds of the Fang trio cowering and Sona gagging from the sight of Asia's bloody remains. All of a sudden, a chant resonated through the building and beyond.

"I, WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN,…"

…That chant…

"…AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCIPLES OF DOMINATION FROM GOD…"

…Came from me.

"…I LAUGH AT THE "INFINITE", AND I GRIEVE AT THE "DREAM" I SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION AND I SHALL SINK YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY!"

"JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"

* * *

 **PART 3**

As Issei's transformation into Juggernaut Drive ripped the unbreakable cage that we were stuck in, I –Sona Sitri, obviously ran to a safe place along with the Fangtrio. I watched as the boy I called my friend was transformed into a monster so powerful it could destroy the underworld. However, Mazus Dukes was far from fazed. In fact, he seemed satisfied if anything.

"Yes Yes! The only power capable of putting a stop to me! The true power of the Sekiryuutei! Juggernaut Drive! I love it!"

he shouted sadistically as he summoned his demonic power. An electric aura that almost matched that of Issei's Juggernaut Drive boomed throughout the building. Mazus leaped into the air towards the Sekiryuutei and threw multiple bolts of electric energy at it. But the attack that would've killed normal Issei left not a single scratch on the armor. The Sekiryuutei threw a lightning quick super punch at Mazus and hit all of Mazus' body with precision. Mazus was sent flying into the wall and made a hole big enough to fit a car in. Mazus had no time to move though since the Sekiryuutei grabbed him from the hole and threw him on the ground, it then proceeded to viciously stomp on Mazus multiple times. Mazus tried to evade the next attack but was no where near quick enough. The Sekiryuutei shot Mazus with a supercharged dragon shot that came from the mouth of the dragon. Mazus struggled to move but was actually laughing after all that.

"This is it. I have waited for this moment for so long!"

The Sekiryuutei opened it's chest and revealed the single most powerful known dragon attack, the Longinus Smasher. The Dragon started charging it up as I looked for a way to escape.

"That attack will kill even us if we don't get out of here."

I grabbed the Fangtrio (who were lighter than I thought) and went to fly upwards through the ceiling to get away from the rampaging Issei. I didn't want to leave him behind, I wanted to stay and help him out of that state. But that was as far from possible as you can get. I looked at the rampaging dragon who was almost finished charging up it's Longinus Smasher once more and summoned my wings to fly away. But suddenly, as I looked up towards the roof...

[Divide]

I saw a white dragon with transparent blue wings that shone with the word…

[Divide]

Every time those words were bellowed out from the pure white armor, The Rampaging Dragon's aura slowly got weaker until finally it seemed weak enough to be defeated.

"Issei!"

Suddenly, A familiar face jumped through the hole in the roof and into the room. Her crimson hair flowed beautifully as she went to Issei's aid with tears in her eyes.

"Issei! Issei I'm here!"

She ripped off her top and bra and placed the dragons hands on her bare breasts. But the armor didn't disapear.

"W-why isn't my switch working?"

She said as she pressed the hands against her breasts harder.

"It's because he did a complete Juggernaut Drive transformation."

The White Dragon, Vali, said.

"The reason you could save him before was because he performed an incomplete transformation. A complete transformation can only be undone by the user themselves, but that's unheard of. I'm the only ever wielder of the dragon's [Sacred Gear]'s to be able to not go insane and die after transforming."

Suddenly, Rias noticed me in the corner of the room.

"Sona!"

"Rias!"

I shouted back at her. Suddenly Rias noticed the Soulfangs with me and summoned a magic circle.

"Sona! Look out!"

She threw a bolt of her crimson demonic energy towards the Fangtrio but missed. Because I stopped it with my own magic circle.

"S-sona? Why did you stop my attack. And why aren't those Soulfangs attacking you?"

"It's kinda a long story."

I said with a chuckle. Suddenly, Issei in Juggernaut Drive started roaring again. He took Vali by surprise and grabbed him. Before Vali could use divide on him, Issei crushed the armor of Vali with the squeeze of his hand and ferociously punched him to the floor, Knocking Vali unconscious.

"That's not good. How the hell do we stop him now."

Rias said with worry. The once again rampaging dragon had regained it's strength and started trying to kill us. It was almost impossible to dodge every attack that it threw.

"There's no way to defeat him. We may just have to let Sirzechs deal with him."

I said sadly, Rias hesitated but nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

 **PART 3.5**

" _Issei…I believe in you."_

As I was rampaging throughout the building of Mazus' Headquarters. My unstable and Insane self heard a voice. It sounded like it belonged to…Asia?

" _Issei…I believe in you."_

Her voice resonated throughout the black void that was my body and a small crimson light entered my vision. Asia's voice faded and another voice, although distorted, could be heard coming from the light.

"Issei…I believe in you!"

The voice didn't belong to Asia though. Could it be…

"R..ias?"

I mumbled, managing to move my mouth.

"Issei! Come back to me Issei!"

With those words, I felt myself drift into the small crimson light which grew brighter until I reached out and touched it.

* * *

 **PART 4**

The first thing that I, Issei Hyoudou, saw when my eyes finally opened was the crimson hair of my beloved Rias, who had tears in her eyes.

"Issei?"

"Rias?"

I said as I reached my hand up to wipe the tears off her face. But she embraced me with all her might instead.

"Issei! You're really okay?"

She said with tears of joy

"I'm really okay. Don't worry about me now."

I looked towards Sona who also had watery eyes out of happiness. I decided it was best to apologise to her

"Sona. I'm sorry, for doing something like that right in front of you. I'll never do it again I swear!"

I said as I bowed in apology. Sona just laughed a bit and hugged me again. I must say, Sona has a very nice body to embrace. Now, if only her chest was developed.

"You don't have to apologise at all Issei. Anyone would do what you did in that situation."

I highly doubt that but thanks for comforting me. As we went to leave, I decided to quickly check on Mazus and pray to Asia in heaven to tell her that I defeated him for her. But when I checked the rubble where he was suppose to be. He wasn't there. I summoned my [Boosted Gear] and started charging it up just in case Mazus had a sneak attack planned. Sona and Rias saw what I did and followed suit.

"So he isn't defeated, huh?"

"This time, we'll make sure he pays."

They said with battle ready stances. Suddenly, we heard the masked man's voice.

"So you finally noticed that I was gone? Talk about unobservant. If you're confused, let's just say that a certain phoenix cried over my body."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not crazy with anger this time, So how about a one on one fight between just you and me."

I challenged Mazus to one last duel. He interestingly agreed.

"I accept your challenge. However, you have no chance at beating me without your Juggernaut Drive so it's kinda pointless."

I knew he'd say that, but I just smiled.

"So you say. But I have something even better than Juggernaut Drive. A form that can easily rival the likes of yours."

With that, I started the chant.

 **"** **I, WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN,**

 **AM THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR WHO**

 **HOLDS THE TRUTH OF THE KING UP HIGH**

 **HOLDING THE INFINITE HOPES AND**

 **UNBREAKABLE DREAMS AND WALKING**

 **THE PATH OF RIGHTEOUSNESS**

 **I WILL BECOME AN**

 **EMPEROR OF CRIMSON DRAGON**

 **AND I WILL LEAD YOU**

 **TO THE PATH OF HEAVEN**

 **GLOWING IN DEEP CRIMSON LIGHT!"**

 **"** **CARDINAL CRIMSON PROMOTION!"**

After I finished the chant, I immediately changed modes.

[Mode Change!] [Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!]

I promoted to [Knight] and bolted towards Mazus at a speed that couldn't be seen by the human eye. I sent countless punches, kicks, dragon shots and everything else I had at Mazus. Every few attacks would graze him but I never got a perfect hit on him.

[Mode Change!] [Welsh Blaster Bishop!]

I quickly changed from [Knight] to [Bishop] and fired away at Mazus who managed to avoid most of the attacks. Like before, I got a couple of hits in but no serious damage was dealt. If only I could catch him when he's stopped.

[Dragon Blaster!]

I summoned the two cannons on the back of the armor and unleashed my most powerful [Bishop] attack on him. At one point, it looked like I had hit him so I decided to change to [Rook]. But as I did I was met with an electric sucker-punch by Mazus and because I hadn't changed to [Rook] yet, most of my armor was destroyed and I felt the impact on my actual body. I spat out a bit of blood as I promoted to [Rook]

[Mode Change!] [Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

As I promoted, my armor was replaced and I felt myself get a hell of a lot stronger but at the same time, I felt myself get slower. But instead of telling Mazus my intentions, my actions were enough to make him realise what I wanted. Thus, a man on man, pure, no holds barred fist fight erupted in the middle of the room. I sent my first punch towards his face but Mazus quickly got me in the abdomen. However, I used my upwards momentum from getting back up to uppercut Mazus in the jaw. Blood splattered out of his mouth but he was only enjoying it. He then got me a good one on the face while I nailed him in the groin and a long back and forth game of punches ensued. Constant sucker-punches and dropkicks made us tired and struggling to catch our breaths and by the time we had no energy left, I was dangerously bleeding from all over my face and a could see no less blood dripping out from the bottom of Mazus' mask. I slightly lowered my stance to get a little more air into my lungs and Mazus took the opportunity to end it right then and there with one last punch to the face. Just like I predicted. So as the punch made it's way towards me…

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

…We both used what tiny fragments of energy we had left into our final punches. The person who was left standing after this was going to be the winner. So with all my might I deactivated my armour to be fast enough to dodge Mazus fist and as my fist flew towards Mazus face, both Ddraig and I shouted at the top of our lungs

[Penetrate!]

The moment my fist made contact with Mazus' face, his mask shattered into a thousand pieces and Mazus went crashing into the wall behind him. Knocking him unconscious. I fell to the ground and almost lost consciousness myself. But Sona and Rias came to my aid.

"Issei, are you okay?"

"That was amazing Issei! You did it!"

They said as they picked me up.

"It's a shame Asia isn't here to heal you."

Rias said with a sad look on her face. But I just smiled and looked upwards.

"It's okay. Asia is at peace now. I defeated the man who killed her."

I coughed out a little bit of blood and my vision showed signs of blurriness. But I wanted one last thing before I passed out.

"Can you take me over to Mazus? I know I destroyed his mask, so I want to see who was under it."

"Fair enough, the others will be here in a few minutes since they stayed outside to deal with all the minions and Soulfangs so that this fight didn't get distracted."

Rias said with a relieving smile. When we walked over to Mazus' body and saw the face of the man under the mask, me and Rias acknowledged the unfamiliar face's fighting skills. But when I looked at Sona's face, she was utterly shocked.

"S-sona? Do…You know this guy?"

I asked her. She didn't answer me and instead just stuttered the name.

"S-Shanji?"

She said as she let go of me to get a closer look at the man's face.

"It is you, Shanji…"

"Wait, so all this time, Shanji wasn't dead? He had actually taken the Real Mazus' place and inherited the name?"

I was sort of confused for a bit but suddenly I kicked myself.

"Of Course!"

Sona looked at me curiously with watery eyes. Meanwhile Rias was concerned about how I was suddenly fine after losing so much blood.

"…Of course what?"

"It's no wonder that Shanji wasn't apart of the Fangtrio. It's because he wasn't even killed by them."

I suddenly realised yet another thing.

"And didn't you notice? Mazus was using electric like demonic power. Just like how you said that Shanji's demonic energy was electricity in that story about your friends! I can't believe I didn't catch onto that. Speaking of which, it makes even more sense that the building is located near the Sitri Household."

Sona looked back at Shanji and murmured something to him that I couldn't really make out. All I heard was 'So you were….All this time….i never got to say i…..i'm sorry'. Once she was done, she came back to me and helped me stand again. All that energy I had just now was gone and I couldn't even speak anymore. My consciousness faded and I passed out just before everyone else ran into the room.

* * *

 **PART 5**

As I, Rias Gremory, and Sona carried a now unconscious Issei from his victorious battle. Everyone from Mine and Sona's peerages finally came into the room. Saji, from Sona's peerage asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So, did Issei finally defeat Mazus Dukes?"

Out of habit, Sona answered the question before I could since it was someone from her peerage.

"Yes he did, we should all be very proud of what he accomplished here."

Sona said with a happy smile as she looked at Issei who, although unconscious, was smiling too. Everyone cheered with relief when they heard the answer. We all made our way out and congratulated each other on a hard fought victory. But as we left the Mazus Headquarters building, we heard a maniacal laugh. We turned around and saw that Mazus, who was actually Shanji, had brought his machine out from the building and was charging it up. As he spoke, he aimed the machine at the Sitri Household.

"You really think the Sekiryuutei can stop me? Well I've got news for you bastards! This machine of mine is going to destroy the underworld and then the overworld and finally, it'll destroy heaven!"

Judging from the cannon on the machine, it looks like it could very easily take out the whole of the underworld in little more than a few shots. So I went to lightly place Issei on the ground until someone came flying past me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Kyron shouted as he summoned Cloud Save. Mazus tried to stop him but Kyron is the most agile person I know, so Kyron easily evaded Mazus and used the immense power of his sword to slice the transparent sphere of the machine in half, causing it to blow up the building along with itself.

"You shitty devil! I'll make you suffer for that!"

Shanji then took something that looked like a small red pill out of his pocket and swallowed it. Moments later, he slowly transformed into an insanely large demon that was at least 20 meters tall. Everyone jumped back in surprise but then quickly took a battle ready stance. However, Kyron summoned an unusually strong magic barrier around us and we couldn't break through.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I shouted at my [Guardian]. He just looked at me and smiled, though it wasn't hard to tell that he was somewhat sad as well.

"When I became your [Guardian], I promised to protect you and the rest of the peerage with my life. So, I guess I have to my job now."

It barely took me a second to realise what he meant.

"Don't you dare do it!"

But it was already too late, Kyron had summoned his Sacred Gear [Calculus Fire] and was charging towards the demon. He evaded all the the demons attacks and when he finally close enough to hit the demon, a tear crawled out of his eye as he shouted

[ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!]

The moment the attack landed, a shockwave more intense than I've ever felt before came rushing over us. It was so powerful that it destroyed the magic barrier instantly. Then, a bright light came from where Kyron had Hit the demon and after a few seconds, a massive explosion happened. It wasn't your normal smoke and fire explosion though, it was an air explosion. Wind was sent, at break neck speeds, in every direction. it was so intense that we couldn't open our eyes. Boulders were thrown miles as a result of it but it oddly didn't affect us. When the wind finally died down enough to be able to open our eyes, we saw that the demon had been obliterated, wiped from existence. And Kyron's body was on the ground.

"Kyron!"

I shouted, my peerage followed me as I ran to see If he was okay. When I got to his body, it was just like he said. His arm was completely gone and he had been drained of all his blood. Kyron had sacrificed himself to save us.

* * *

 **PART 6**

After many days of being stuck in a hospital room as a result of Asia no longer being with us, I –Issei Hyoudou, was discharged and could finally be in the ORC clubroom with Rias and everyone else. But when I opened the doors to the clubroom, it wasn't just Rias and rest of the peerage in the room. Sona was also there.

"Oh Issei, you're finally back."

"Good to see you again Issei"

Rias and Sona said. Suddenly, they looked at each other and I swore I saw sparks fly in between the two.

"Well anyway, as I was saying, the council has decided to reward both of our peerages for putting a stop to a criminal who has been on the loose for over two hundred years and they're going to do it by holding an underworldwide banquet for us. They also said that they will have a kind of funeral for the people who died in the attack."

Sona and Rias continued their chat about the Banquet until she stood up.

"Well, I think it's time."

Sona said, stretching her arms upwards. Giving me, who was sitting across from her, a good view. Rias leaned back in her chair and asked her something out of curiosity

"Time for what? If I may ask."

Suddenly, Sona grabbed me and pulled me into her chest. The feeling of her developing breasts made my nosebleed.

"Time to spend some alone time with Issei!"

She said. At that moment, as if synchronized, All the girls in the ORC clubroom jumped up in surprise.

"WHAT?!"

They all shouted. Suddenly, a dangerous crimson aura surrounded Rias and she looked at the two of us with killing intent.

"I won't forgive you, nor will I go easy on you if you take him away Sona."

Rias looked very scary to me but Sona was completely unfazed.

"I'd like to see you try Rias."

Sona then turned to me and pulled my face into hers. The moment our lips made contact, she shoved her tongue down my throat. When she finally took it out I managed to force something out of my lucky mouth.

"What…was that all about?"

"Haven't I told you already? I've been thinking about getting myself a boyfriend."

She then started making out with me again. The moment Rias heard that she summoned a deadly ball of destructive demoinic energy and threw it at us. But Sona teleported us away with a magic circle before it could hit us. When I opened my eyes after the teleportation, I noticed that we were in a secluded bath.

"Hey Issei."

Sona said seductively

"W-what is it?"

"Could you use Dress Break on me? It'd take too long to take these clothes off myself."

Sona is not holding back with her newfound obsession with me. But I don't care! My eyes are about to have a great time. I summoned my [Boosted Gear] and, after apologising to Ddraig in advance to myself, I touched Sona with it and flicked my fingers.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

"So, with that I believe you've seen all there is to see on this floor of Heaven. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Arch Angel Michaels Ace, Irina Shidou, was giving someone a tour of Heaven.

"Well, yes there is actually."

"Ask away then. Hit me with all the questions you want."

The blonde haired nun summoned her angelic white wings as she asked her last question.

"Will I be able to go back to my original peerage?"

Irina thought for a second and then answered.

"You can definitely go down and spend time with them. Kind of like I do. But now that your apart of Michaels peerage, you aren't allowed to become a devil again. Sorry Asia."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** Holy cheese and crackers that chapter took SO long to write. But alas, it is finally done. And like I said at the beginning, this chapter concludes the first story arc known as the "Guardian of the Traumatic Past" Arc. I really hope you enjoyed it. The funny thing is that a lot of this chapter was written on the spot. Meaning that I pretty much just wrote down whatever came to my head. The only thing that I was certain about was Kyrons death at the end. I had that planned ever since I started this fanfiction. Damn though, a lot of crap happened in this chapter. It honestly wasn't meant to be this long but I just had so many ideas that I couldn't stop writing. Obviously I had some idea's that I couldn't implement but I won't go into detail about those. Let me just quickly tie up some loose ends for you guys. If your wondering what happened to Vali in the Mazus building, Azazel was there with Rias and took Vali to a safe place once he had been knocked out. If your wondering why Asia is in heaven, When Asia got eaten she turned into a Soulfang. What happened was Michael teleported that soulfang to his place in heaven and turned her back into a human on the condition that she becomes apart of his peerage. So now, Irina and Asia are I the same peerage together. It probably won't affect the time she spends with Issei and stuff since she lives in his house and all but she won't be able to compete in rating game fights and what not. I hope their isn't anything else y'all need to know. Just so you know, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE FANFICTION! This is only the end of the first arc. But that's all for now. I really hope you enjoyed this though, I really enjoyed writing it since DxD is my favorite anime ever and I hope you enjoyed it too. Until next time fellow perverts. (Please leave a review before leaving :D)


	7. Chapter 7 Prologue: Premonition

**The start of a new arc?...**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since that day, 3 weeks since Kyron sacrificed himself to save me, the rest of Rias' peerage and Sona's peerage. It had taken this long but I –Issei Hyoudou, was finally getting over his sacrifice. It's not that I had forgotten about it, in fact, that's the last thing I want to do, but rather, I came to terms with it. We may have only known Kyron for a few weeks, possibly even less, but the impact he had made on us was enough to put all of us in distraught for 3 whole weeks. But I had decided that it was finally time to move on. Kyron is never coming back, but his soul, his resolve and his ideals will live on in all of us. Upon entering the boundaries of the newly restored Kuoh Academy that Tuesday morning by myself, I was met with a double fist to the face by my friends Matsuda and Motohama.

"Hey man! Where the hell have you been these past few days!?"

"Yeah! And why aren't you entering the school with a bunch of busty babes at your side like normal!?"

Ah yes, they were as jealous as ever. As much as that double punch hurt, it was such a refreshing feeling to be back at Kuoh again. After the incident with the invincible Freed, like seriously, that guy needs to learn to stay dead, the school was blown to smithereens and it took Sirzechs almost a whole month to get it restored to it's former glory. It was also lucky that Sona and Tsubaki managed to alter the memories of all non-supernatural students to believe that it was just a simple terrorist attack (excluding Kiryuu of course, the geniuses known as the Church trio decided to go and let out all our damn secrets to her, which she took surprisingly well.)

"I just decided to be extra early for my first day at the new and improved Kuoh Academy! Nothing wrong with that, right? I mean, that's why you guys are early as well, right?"

I said cheerfully. After they replied with silence I immediately remembered something.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot! The kendo club have early practice on Tuesday mornings!"

My mind was so distracted by being at school again that I forgot to be my perverted self.

"Took you long enough to realise!"

"I was starting to think that you had abandoned perversion for a new hobby over the temporary break. But to my relief, your mind was just somewhere else just like normal."

My friends teased, which made me chuckle.

"Me? Not perverted? You really were dropped as a baby, weren't you!"

I came back, Motohama howled with laughter while Matsuda clenched his fist in anger at my reply.

"It doesn't matter, if we stay here bickering then we'll miss out on watching the kendo girls in the changing room. I call a temporary truce."

"I agree, now let's hurry up and get there."

I said as the three of us bolted towards to kendo club building. However, I was oblivious to the fact that someone was actually watching me. Not from a distance, but from a glass ball in the middle of a spacious room.

"So this is the legendary Sekiryuutei who managed to befriend Great Red? He's nothing but a puny school boy. Oh well, that just makes my job easier."

A dark figure walked away from the crystal ball and look at an image on a wall.

"Your time will soon come, Great Red. I will make you come out of your hiding place sooner or later."

* * *

Me and my two perverted friends arrived at a certain location behind one of the kendo club's changing rooms. During a summer break 2 years ago, back before I turned into a devil, I was on my way to make a hole in this wall so I could see the kendo girls in their bra's. However, when I arrived, there were two people already there who where already making a hole to look through, at first when they noticed me, they ran away in fear of getting told off or hit. So I decided to stay and use the hole they that had already created to get a good long look all to myself. A few minutes later, I heard voices behind me. It was the two from before, so I introduced myself to them and vice versa. Their names where Matsuda and Motohama, they also attended Kuoh Academy and, best of all, they were hardcore perverts. Needless to say, the three of us became friends immediately. When we arrived at the kendo club building at the usual spot, we immediately heard talking.

"Gossiping you think?"

"They're probably talking about which one of us they'd rather have sex with."

Matsuda and Motohama were fantasizing about what glorious words were being spoken in the girls changing room. I on the other hand…

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!"

I said in a whisper-like shout. I put my ear up to the tiny hole and listened hard.

"Hey, have you guys heard the rumour about the four symbols?"

"No I haven't, care to explain?"

"Yeah! Tell us."

"Apparently, there's been this story going around that some people are trying to resurrect the four symbols."

"But what are the four symbols?"

"Seriously? Do you even listen in our History lessons? The four symbols are mythological creatures that have been said to exist an unimaginable time ago. First, there's Byakko, the White Tiger God, Guardian of the West. Then there's Suzaku, the Vermillion Bird God, Guardian of the South. After that, there's Seiryu, the Azure Dragon God, guardian of the East. Lastly, there's Genbu, the Black Turtle God, Guardian of the North."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yeah! Totally awesome!"

"The rumour is that a group of people are trying to revive the Vermillion Bird God and the Azure Dragon God. But I think it's a load of rubbish. How do you even begin to revive an ancient legend that might not even be real."

"Probably, but it still sounds pretty cool!"

"Yeah, whoever it is out there that keeps creating these urban legends is steeping up their game big time."

After that, the talking faded away as the girls left the changing room. While Matsuda and Motohama drooled at the images that they had saved into their mental folders of naked girls, my mind couldn't help but ponder about what they were talking about. Of course, I had already saved those images into my mental naked girl folder as well, but I was also intrigued by their conversation.

"Man, I don't know what they were talking about but damn were those some tig bitties!"

"Tig bitties for the win bro!"

All of a sudden, Murayama and Katase came screaming around the corner. They had their uniforms back on but they hadn't put away their kendo sticks.

"Ha! I told you I could hear them."

"When will you three perverts learn to take a hike!"

The perverted trio tried to run away but the sound of kendo sticks hitting their skin resonated throughout the school grounds.

* * *

 **...Or a premonition of the end? A new arc makes itself known the story. What new and dangerous adventure await the Gremory group? Stay tuned for the first chapter of the Silent Fire arc. (It may take a while to come though)**


End file.
